Romance en familia
by bruxi
Summary: No era lo que querían, no lo habían pedido ni mucho menos se lo habían esperado. Pero, como buenos hijos, lo aceptarían, por sus padres, ellos sí merecían ser felices. Y tal vez, puede que por el camino descubrieran nuevos sentimientos, juntos. [Regalo de cumpleaños para Fumiis Bragiski del foro ¡Siéntate!]
1. Chapter 1

**¡YAHOI! ¡Otro regalito de cumple en proceso! Para mi portu- digo, viguesa favorita de internet. ¡Va para ti, Fumiis Braginski! ¡Miña compatriota, espero que o desfrutes! Inda faltan capítulos, non está completo, este é só o primeiro, pero espero que che guste xD.**

**Fumiis, guapetona ¡te quierooooooooo! Qué pena que vivamos tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos (158 km nos separan T.T). Eres una personita adorable y estupenda que siempre me hace reír con sus comentarios ¡eres la bomba, nena!**

**Una vez más ¡espero de todo corazón que te guste mi regalo! Y que sepas disculpar el retraso xD.**

**Capítulo 1**

Naomi Higurashi suspiró. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Vio a sus tres hijos sentados a la mesa, devorando el desayuno como ya era costumbre. Miró para el reloj y decidió que no podía esperar más—. Chicos. —Automáticamente, las tres cabezas azabaches se volvieron a mirarla—. ¿Os acordáis de Tôga?—Su hija mayor, Kikyô, asintió; la segunda, Kagome, bufó; y el más pequeño, Sôta, se encogió de hombros. Naomi rio nerviosamente—. Veréis, hoy por la noche hemos programado una cena, los dos hemos pensado que ya va siendo hora de que nuestros hijos se conozcan. —Los tres pares de ojos marrones se clavaron en ella.

—¿Perdón?—parpadeó Kagome.

—Será un placer, mamá—dijo Kikyô. Miró de reojo para su hermana menor, quien hizo una mueca, pero al final sonrió. No es que le agradara el tal Tôga, porque ella ya tenía un padre (aunque no estuviera con ellos), pero, si hacía feliz a su madre, se aguantaría.

—Vale.

—¡Pero yo había quedado con Rin para ir a jugar!—protestó Sôta.

—Cariño, puedes jugar con ella otro día ¿vale? Hazlo por mami. —Sôta asintió, resignado. Naomi les sonrió a sus tres niños, agradecida.

—Os iré a buscar a los tres al colegio ¿de acuerdo? Llevaré el coche. —Sabía que sería una cena difícil, solo esperaba que nada saliera mal.

Al menos, no mucho.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Kagome, para con las piernas.

—Es que me estoy helando. —Y no era para menos. Llevaban como media hora esperando en la calle. Su madre había ido a aparcar el coche, pero como el tráfico estaba de lo peor, aún no volvía.

—¿Por qué no entramos ya?—preguntó Sôta, a quien le castañeteaban los dientes. Kikyô suspiró.

—Mamá dijo que la esperáramos… —De pronto, sus ojos toparon con un chico la mar de guapo. Cruzó a todo correr con el semáforo en rojo y se detuvo justo a su lado. Las mejillas de Kikyô se tiñeron de rosa al ver que él los observaba con curiosidad: tenía un pelo azabache largo y lacio, que le caía por la ancha pero delgada espalda como una cascada negra. La piel bronceada y, lo que más le llamó la atención, fue el inusual color de ojos del desconocido: dorados, ojos dorados como el mismísimo sol.

Kikyô le sonrió tímida, adoptando su mejor faceta coqueta. Sin embargo, se percató de que el chico no la observaba fijamente a ella, sino a _algo_ detrás de ella. Se giró, encontrándose con sus dos hermanos menores, jugando y haciendo el idiota.

Su rostro enrojeció a causa de la vergüenza, ¿es que sus hermanos no podían comportarse por una vez en la vida? Últimamente, Kagome parecía haber retrocedido en el tiempo: pasó de ser una adolescente medianamente seria y responsable a de nuevo una niña.

Oyó reír al chico guapo, probablemente por alguna payasada de Kagome y Sôta. Rezó para que su madre volviera pronto. Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, puesto que dos segundos después, Naomi apareció en la esquina. Venía acompañada de Tôga, cogida de su brazo y ambos riendo. Oh, claro, por eso había tardado tanto.

Oyó un gruñido a su lado; el chico guapo tenía ahora cara de molestia, en una mueca que denotaba agresividad, mirando en la dirección por la que venían los dos adultos—. ¡Oh, niños! Perdonad el retraso. —Kikyô negó.

—No pasa nada, mamá. Un gusto verlo de nuevo, Tôga-san.

—El gusto es mío, Kikyô-chan. Y veo que ya has conocido a mi hijo. —Kikyô parpadeó y miró para el chico, quien fulminaba a Tôga con la mirada.

—Oh, él… ¿es…

—InuYasha—dijo él, en tono hosco, desviando el rostro a un lado. Tôga suspiró pero enseguida recuperó su jovial sonrisa.

—Es mi hijo pequeño. Desgraciadamente, mi hijo mayor no vendrá hasta más tarde, así que podemos ir entrando…

—¡Mamá! ¡Tengo hambre!—exclamó Sôta, apareciendo de pronto y poniéndose frente a su madre.

—Sôta ¿no saludas?—El niño viró la cara a un lado, dándose cuenta entonces de la presencia del hombre.

—¡Hola, Tôga-jii-chan!

—Hola, hombrecito. —Sôta sonrió en cuanto el hombre le revolvió el pelo. Le caía bien ese hombre. Era amable, simpático, jugaba con él y, lo más importante, hacía feliz a su madre.

Tras ellos, Kagome observaba la escena, con una expresión indescifrable en sus ojos chocolates. Y lo mismo podía decirse de InuYasha. Tôga le sonrió a la chica—. Kagome… —Se obligó a sonreír hasta que le dolieron las mejillas y le dio educadamente la mano.

—Tôga-san. —El hombre se volvió ahora hacia su hijo.

—InuYasha, saluda. —El aludido frunció los labios.

—Keh. Hola. —Fue lo único que dijo. Tôga suspiró de nuevo. Aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que él y Naomi habían supuesto.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La cena transcurrió en un incómodo silencio, tan solo roto por los intentos infructuosos de de Naomi y Tôga de entablar conversación. La cosa empeoró aún más (si cabe) cuando el hijo mayor de Tôga, Sesshômaru, se dignó a hacer su aparición. El chico parecía un bloque de hielo irrompible.

Cuando les trajeron el postre, Tôga y Naomi se miraron y asintieron. No podían demorarlo más. El hombre carraspeó para llamar la atención de los cinco—. Chicos, sabéis que Naomi y yo llevamos saliendo un tiempo y…

—No me digas—soltó InuYasha, en tono sarcástico. Tôga lo fulminó con la mirada y continuó.

—… Hemos decidido, en fin, dar _el_ paso.

—¿Acostaros?—saltó de nuevo el pelinegro, burlón.

—¡Ya basta, InuYasha! ¡Ten más respeto!

—Keh—bufó el muchacho, cruzándose de brazos. Tôga respiró hondo un par de veces.

—Lo que Tôga y yo os queríamos decir es que… bueno, nos queremos y hemos decidido casarnos. —Silencio absoluto.

—No… —susurró Kagome.

—¡Tienes que estar de broma!—gritó InuYasha, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

—Ridículo. —Se limitó a decir Sesshômaru. Kikyô se encogió de hombros, se lo suponía. Sôta, pasaba la mirada de uno a otro adulto.

—Entonces… ¿eso significa que nos iremos a vivir todos juntos?—Kagome e InuYasha se tensaron.

—Pues… sí, así es Sôta. —El niño sonrió y asintió, parecía feliz. Naomi agradeció que al menos uno de ellos se mostrara contento por la decisión.

Porque a Kikyô y Sesshômaru parecía darles lo mismo e InuYasha y Kagome estaban a punto de explotar de ira. Se aclaró la garganta, para llamar de nuevo la atención. Tôga fue el que habló esta vez—. Hemos decidido casarnos el próximo mes y, bueno… respecto a la vivienda…

—Chicos, Tôga-san y sus hijos vendrán a vivir al templo.

—¡NO!—rugió Kagome. Naomi suspiró.

—Hija…

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¡Ellos no pueden venir al templo! ¡Al templo no!—repitió la adolescente, cual maníaca obsesiva.

—¿Es que acaso temes que te vayamos a robar o algo, niña?—La azabache se volvió a mirar al imbécil del hijo pequeño de Tôga, roja de ira.

—¡Tu pequeño cerebro no lo entendería, imbécil!

—¡No me insultes, enana!

—¡Pues no hables de lo que no sabes, idiota!

—¡Hablo de lo me da la gana, loca!

—¡¿A quién llamas loca, retrasado?!—Sus respectivos progenitores se masajearon las sienes. Aquello parecía misión imposible, pero se querían, y eso era algo que, tarde o temprano, sus hijos iban a tener que acabar por aceptar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¿Te lo puedes creer, mamá? ¡El viejo es un idiota retrasado mental! ¡Esa mujer no te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos! ¡¿Y te crees que Sesshômaru hizo algo?! ¡No! ¡Solo se quedó a un lado, en su actitud de todo me importa una mierda! ¡Agh! ¡Los odio, mamá! ¡Los odio a todos! ¡Especialmente a la repelente de Kagome! ¡No hace más que insultarme y hacerme la vida imposible!—InuYasha se masajeó el puente de la nariz: estaba cansado, frustrado, triste y enfadado. Todo a la vez—. Yo… no lo entiendo, mamá. Hasta hace poco juraba que no te había olvidado y que solo te amaba a ti, entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quiere casarse con otra? ¡Nadie puede ocupar tu lugar!—La voz se le quebró y los ojos le picaron. Tragó saliva y apretó los puños—. Ojalá… ojalá estuvieras aquí. Así… nada de esto habría pasado. —Suspiró una última vez antes de levantarse y acariciar con ternura las letras grabadas en la fría lápida de piedra gris:

_Izayoi Taisho_

_1976-2004_

_Tu marido y tus hijos nunca te olvidarán_

Sonrió amargamente al leer la última frase. ¡Ja! Mentira. Su padre sí lo había hecho—. Yo… Tengo que irme, mamá. Se supone que hoy es el "Gran Día". —Se inclinó y depositó un beso sobre la lápida, para luego dar vuelta y desaparecer, para ir representar su papel de "buen hijo" en la ceremonia. Al menos, se dijo, tenía al niño, a Sôta. El crío le caía bien.

Oh, y Kikyô era extremadamente guapa. Punto para ella. Pero nada más.

Ellos no eran su familia, ni nunca lo serían.

Llegó corriendo al dichoso templo y tuvo que detenerse a coger aliento en lo alto de las enormes escaleras. Sesshômaru rodó los ojos en cuanto lo vio aparecer, pero le hizo un bonito gesto con el dedo medio, dándole a entender que le importaba una leche lo que él pensara o dejara de pensar—. ¡InuYasha, menos mal!—Se giró al oír la voz de su padre. Casi se rio al ver su estado de agitación: parecía un niño asustado—. Ya solo falta Kagome… ¿Sabes dónde puede estar?—InuYasha alzó las cejas.

—¿Tengo pinta de niñera? A lo mejor nos hizo un favor y se tiró por la ventana.

—¡InuYasha! ¡No hables así de tu hermana!

—¡No es mi hermana!—Se contuvo de gritar algo más al ver el gesto duro en el rostro duro de su padre. Tôga y Naomi habían estado todo ese mes llamándolos así, "hermanos". Pero no lo eran, ni de coña. Ya había sido suficiente el tener que abandonar la casa en la que se había criado con su madre y que tan buenos recuerdos le traía.

—InuYasha, solo diré esto una vez y espero que se te quede bien grabado en esa cabeza dura que tienes: este va a ser tu hogar, Naomi será mi mujer y por tanto debes mostrarle respeto, al igual que a sus hijas. ¿No puedes llevarte igual de bien con ellas que con Sôta? No te estoy pidiendo que la llames mamá ni nada parecido, porque madre solo hay una y no sería justo ni para ti ni para la memoria de tu madre, que en paz descanse. Solo te pido que hagas un esfuerzo, hijo, solo eso. Por primera vez en casi diez años me siento bien y feliz, ¿no puedes hacerlo por mí? ¿Tan poco te importo?—InuYasha hizo una mueca y desvió la vista a un lado. Sí, su padre tenía derecho a ser feliz pero ¿tenía que ser casándose con otra mujer? Había esperado novias, líos… ¡pero no un matrimonio!—. Por favor, hijo, ve a buscar a Kagome. —Con un bufido, el pelinegro dio vuelta y, dando granes zancadas, se internó en la casa.

El vestíbulo era todavía un desorden de cajas de embalar y cosas apiladas a los lados. Entró en el salón, en la cocina, en el baño e incuso miró en el pequeño cuartito que les hacía de trastero. Subió al piso de arriba y buscó en las habitaciones, sin resultado. Estaba a punto de largarse cuando oyó una voz al final del pasillo—. ¡No lo acepto, papá!—Era la voz de Kagome. Sigiloso como un gato se acerco al origen de la voz, una puerta entornada de la que salía una tenue luz, al final del pasillo. Ese cuarto siempre había permanecido cerrado a cal y canto desde su llegada, si recordaba bien. En una ocasión, hace unos días, quiso abrirlo y Kagome, al pillarlo, se había puesto histérica. Nunca la había visto así en lo poco que llevaba de conocerla y se asustó. Creyó que le iba a dar un síncope.

Pegó la oreja a la puerta, atento, escuchando—. _¿Qué estará haciendo?_—se preguntó.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué mamá ha tenido que hacerlo?! ¡Si nos hubiéramos a vivir a cualquier otro sitio lo hubiera aceptado! ¡Incluso habría intentado llevarme mejor con Tôga-san y con sus horribles hijos! ¡Pero… el templo… profanar el templo… —Oyó un sollozo y algo en el estómago de InuYasha se tensó. Odiaba ver llorar a las mujeres. Era su punto débil. Empujó la puerta unos centímetros y se asomó. La visión que lo recibió lo turbó: de rodillas, abrazando una foto y encogida en un rincón del cuarto, vestida con un vestido de cóctel, Kagome sollozaba de forma incontrolada—. El templo… el templo es lo único que me queda de ti, papá. El Árbol Sagrado era nuestro sitio especial, fue donde te declaraste a mamá y bajo él pronunciasteis vuestros votos. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué mamá quiere hacer lo mismo pero con otro hombre?! ¡Debería quererte solo a ti!—Y entonces lo entendió: Kagome se comportaba así por la misma razón que él; no quería que su madre olvidara a su padre ni quería que otro ocupara su lugar. Y al parecer, aquel templo al que se habían trasladado, era el lugar más importante para ella, al igual que su antigua casa lo era para él.

Se sintió fatal por todas las veces en que le había gritado e insultado. Además, él era casi un adulto, mientras que Kagome era solo una chiquilla, una niña de quince años, asustada.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, asustando a la chica, quien ensanchó los ojos como platos al percatarse de su presencia—. InuYasha… —La voz femenina sonó tan baja y lastimera que InuYasha deseó más que nunca que ella le gritara—. ¡¿Me has estado espiando?!—Agradeció a los dioses el semblante enfadado que adoptó la muchacha.

—No, solo pasaba por aquí. —Pausa—. Todos te están buscando—dijo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su traje.

—Me importa una mierda. —La vio levantarse, limpiarse las lágrimas con el brazo desnudo y depositar con sumo cuidado y delicadeza la foto de su padre en el pequeño altar donde humeaban un par de barritas de incienso.

—A mí también, pero se supone que hoy tiene que ser un día feliz para nuestros padres, y además, están preocupados. —Percibió la tensión en la nuca de la chica—. Mira—empezó, dando un paso en su dirección—, yo no te agrado y tú no me agradas, y tampoco queremos que se celebre esta idiotez de boda. Pero eso no es algo que tú y yo podamos decidir. —Respiró hondo y, tratando de no atragantarse con las palabras, prosiguió—. Así que, si tú estás dispuesta, yo voto porque dejemos de lado nuestras diferencias e intentemos llevarnos bien, aunque sea solo por mi padre y tu madre. Ellos no se merecen que nos comportemos como niños malcriados. —Kagome se volvió a mirarlo, con los ojos abiertos como platos, incrédula.

Reflexionó unos instantes lo dicho por el muchacho: era cierto; la última temporada había venido comportándose como una cría caprichosa e insufrible, y todo porque simplemente no soportaba la idea de que su madre… ¿fuera feliz? Suspiró, dejando caer los brazos a sus costados y meneó la cabeza. El mero pensamiento era absurdo, su actitud era absurda.

Levantó la cabeza y asintió—. Tienes razón, no nos hemos portado muy bien, que digamos. —Respiró hondo, alisándose la falda del vestido—. De acuerdo, _onii-chan_, intentemos llevarnos bien. —Sonrió al ver la mueca que atravesó el rostro del chico.

—No me llames así, suena horripilante.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Perdóname, _onii-chan_. —InuYasha gruñó, pero se sintió mejor al verla sonreír, con los ojos brillantes—. Y gracias. —Él se ruborizó en cuanto ella se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Keh. —Se rascó la nuca y suspiró—. Vamos, niña. —La empujó al pasar a su lado. Kagome cerró la puerta del cuarto y corrió para ponerse a su altura.

—Eres un idiota.

—Y tú una llorona.

—Imbécil.

—Loca.

—Estúpido.

—Bipolar.

—Tierno. —Se quedó sin palabras y Kagome rio. Todo su cuerpo se paralizó al oírla reír; era la primera vez que escuchaba su risa, y era el sonido más fresco y hermoso que había oído nunca.

Salieron de la casa y se situaron en sus lugares. Tôga respiró aliviado al verlos aparecer y sonrió agradecido a su hijo menor, quien se encogió de hombros. La ceremonia empezó. El abuelo de Kagome, quien oficiaba la boda como sacerdote del Templo Higurashi, empezó a hablar. Cuando llegó el momento de pronunciar los votos, ambos adolescentes sintieron pinchazos de dolor en sus respectivos corazones, pero se obligaron a mostrarse felices.

Kagome tuvo que admitir que fue precioso, y su madre lucía de lo más bonita con aquel kimono blanco. Pero lo más importante era la enorme sonrisa de felicidad que surcaba sus labios.

Tuvo ganas de llorar y bajó los ojos, ocultándolos bajo el flequillo. A su lado, InuYasha lo notó y, sin pensarlo mucho, la cogió de la mano, apretándosela fuertemente—. Estoy aquí—susurró en su oído. Había sentido el impulso de consolarla.

Una vez más, Kagome levantó la cabeza y le sonrió, una sonrisa genuina, que hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

Volvió la vista al frente y él también sonrió.

Tal vez, no sería tan difícil hacer el esfuerzo, después de todo.

**Fin capítulo 1**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices, rula? ¿Me ha quedado bien? ¿Te ha gustado? xD.**

**Y a los demás ¿qué? ¿Me dejáis un review relleno de azúcar y crema diciéndome vuestra opinión? (Inner: de nata no, por favor, ya con el roscón de reyes vamos a ir sobradas).**

**Ah, y si queréis pasároslo en grande realizando retos cumpleañeros como este... ¡entrad en el foro ¡Siéntate! y en sus topics de cumpleaños! Como por ejempo:**

** www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/101831210/1/Cumplea%C3%B1os-de-Fumiis-Braginski#103932984**

**Son las 3:37 de la madrugada (sí, de un sábado noche, no tengo vida, lo sé LOL). Así que en un rato me iré a dormir xD. ¡Buenas noches, internautas!**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡YAHOI! Aquí bruxi reportándose con la continuación de este fanfic regalo para Fumiis Braginski (Inner: portuguesa). ¡No he sido yo, ha sido ella! *señala*.**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**¡Espero que esta continuación te guste, veciña! ¡Te quierooooooo!**

**Capítulo 2**

El despertador sonó por décima vez y lo apagó tirándolo al suelo. Probablemente tendría que comprar uno nuevo, pero por el momento se acurrucó bajo las mantas e intentó seguir durmiendo. Claro que la paz no podía durar demasiado… —. ¡InuYasha, levántate! ¡Llegarás tarde!—Gruñó al oír los gritos y los golpes de su padre al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Ya va!—Al fin, el ruido cesó y él bostezó, acomodándose boca arriba en el futón. Miró de reojo y vio que Sôta ni se había movido de su cama. Ese niño dormía como las piedras. Se levantó y abrió la persiana, con lo que la luz del sol dio de lleno sobre el rostro durmiente del pequeño, espabilándolo.

—InuYasha-nii-chan, un poquito más. —InuYasha sonrió y, acercándose a él, lo cogió como si nada, poniéndolo sobre su hombro.

—Venga, vamos. —Sôta bostezó, tallándose los ojos. InuYasha caminó con él hasta el baño, pasando por delante de la habitación de las chicas, cuya puerta estaba abierta. Vio a Kikyô terminando de arreglarse el cabello. La chica lo miró a su vez a través del espejo y le sonrió de forma tímida. InuYasha le devolvió el gesto…

—¡Aparta de mi camino, Taisho!—…Y Kagome casi lo tira al pasar corriendo por su lado. InuYasha torció el gesto al verla entrar en el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Con el ceño fruncido, dejó a Sôta en el suelo y golpeó la puerta.

—¡Vamos, Kagome, sal!

—¡Un segundo!

—¡Siempre dices lo mismo y luego tardas una hora!

—¡Pues levantaos antes, vagos!

—¡Abre, niña!

—¡Espera!—Los gritos y reclamos continuaron durante varios minutos. Sôta bostezó, se encogió de hombros y se encaminó escaleras abajo, donde Tôga y su madre preparaban el desayuno mirando a su vez para el techo.

—Ritual mañanero—dijo el niño, dando otro bostezo a la vez que se sentaba en una silla. Y es que todas las mañanas siempre tenían la misma discusión por el baño.

Finalmente, los gritos cesaron y se escuchó un portazo. Kagome apareció ya vestida y peinada, y se sentó al lado de su hermano. Kikyô no tardó en bajar y en hacerles compañía. Naomi terminó de servir el desayuno y, dos minutos después, InuYasha entraba en la cocina, con su uniforme puesto—. InuYasha, la camisa. —Kagome y Kikyô ahogaron una risita ante el bufido del chico, quien ese bajó las mangas, las cuales tenía arremangadas hasta el codo. Aunque todos sabían que en cuanto saliera, se las pondría como le diera la gana.

Terminaron de desayunar entre pullas y comentarios triviales, como si empezaran a ser una auténtica familia. Naomi y Tôga les agradecían el esfuerzo de todo corazón, de verdad deseaban que aquello funcionara.

Pronto, las amigas de Kikyô pasaron a recogerla—. ¿Te llevamos, Kagome?—le preguntó su hermana. La aludida negó. No quería que luego todos se pasaran el día comparándolas. Los profesores no hacían más que alabar lo buena alumna que había sido Kikyô, y eso la exasperaba.

Kikyô se despidió de su madre y de Tôga con un beso en la mejilla, abrazó a Sôta y le sonrió a InuYasha de una forma que a Kagome le pareció coqueta. Lo que la molestó, fue que el muchacho respondiera el gesto, esbozando una sonrisa arrogante. Dejó el cuenco con el arroz sobre la mesa con más fuerza de lo normal—. ¿Kagome?—llamó su madre.

—Voy a por mi mochila—murmuró ella, escabulléndose escaleras arriba. ¿Por qué le había molestado que InuYasha flirteara con su hermana? ¡Podían hacer lo que quisieran! Total, Kikyô se lo llevaría de calle, ella no tenía ninguna oportu-

Sacudió la cabeza, masajeándose las sienes. Era cierto que en la última temporada ella e InuYasha ya no discutían a lo bestia ni se hacían la vida imposible mutuamente, pero de ahí a gustarle…

Negó. Era absolutamente imposible que sintiera algo por él. No debía.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

InuYasha acabó de ayudar a Naomi a lavar los cacharros del desayuno y esta se lo agradeció, con una cálida sonrisa—. Gracias, InuYasha-kun. —Él se encogió de hombros. Le rascó la coronilla a Sôta al pasar tras él, provocando los quejidos del niño, y casi choca con Kagome al pie de la escalera.

—Mira por dónde vas, enana.

—Eso te iba a decir yo, idiota. —Vio a la chica agacharse para ponerse los zapatos, en el pequeño vestíbulo de la entrada, y, fingiendo colocarse bien el jersey, observó lo bien que le sentaba al cuerpo femenino aquel diminuto uniforme. Sus ojos recorrieron las largas piernas de arriba a abajo, así como la melena azabache llena de rebeldes ondulaciones.

Desvió la vista a un lado y suspiró, rascándose la nuca. Aquello no estaba bien. ¿Por qué de repente se le daba por fijarse en Kagome? Desde que vivían bajo el mismo techo había llegado a apreciar cada uno de sus gestos. Sabía cuando iba a llorar, cuando estaba enfadada, molesta, alegre… Era absurdo, no tenía sentido. No era más que una niñita tonta—. InuYasha, hijo. —Se colocó bien la bandolera sobre el hombro y miró a su padre—. ¿Por qué no llevas a Kagome al colegio? Anda. —Los dos adolescentes parpadearon, se miraron y luego apartaron sus sonrojados rostros.

—No hace falta, Tôga-san, puedo ir andando, como siempre—dijo ella, esbozando una radiante sonrisa.

—Pero te lleva el doble. Ya que parece que nunca quieres ir con Kikyô-chan… ¿por qué no dejas que mi hijo te lleve?

—Papá, ha dicho que no. Además ¿qué dirán de mí si me ven pasar con esta niñita?—Kagome lo miró con furia.

—Eso debería decir yo.

—Copiona.

—Idiota.

—Loca.

—Imbécil.

—¡YA!—gritó el único adulto allí presente, haciéndolos enmudecer. Desde el umbral de la cocina, Naomi rio.

—Deja que te lleve, Kagome. Me quedaría más tranquila. —Haciendo una mueca de disgusto, finalmente la colegiala asintió. InuYasha maldijo entre dientes, abriendo la puerta de golpe y saliendo al patio del templo.

—¿Vienes o qué?—Kagome frunció el ceño y corrió para ponerse a su altura. Bajaron las enormes escaleras de piedra y el chico se encaminó hacia una preciosa scooter de color rojo brillante. La chica no pudo evitar admirarla.

—Es preciosa. —InuYasha se sintió halagado por el comentario, inflando el pecho con orgullo.

—Trabajé todo el verano para poder comprármela. Prácticamente ahorraba todo lo que ganaba. —Kagome le sonrió.

—No sabía que fueras tan perseverante.

—Keh. —InuYasha rodó los ojos, poniéndose tras la moto y abriendo el pequeño compartimento que había detrás. De su interior sacó dos cascos y guardó su mochila—. Dame tu mochila y ponte esto. —Kagome obedeció, abrochándose la correa bajo la barbilla.

—Mmm… me queda un poco grande…

—Es lo que hay, no te quejes—masculló el pelinegro, montándose en la scooter y prendiendo el motor—. ¡Vamos, sube!—La azabache vaciló, observando el vehículo.

—Es que… ¿no es peligroso?—InuYasha bufó.

—Me he subido a esta preciosidad cientos de veces y sigo de una pieza. ¡No tengo todo el día, niña!—Tragando saliva, Kagome se acercó y, con mucho cuidado, se acomodó tras InuYasha. El chico giró la cabeza, con una ceja alzada, al notar el flojo agarre de ella—. Como no te sujetes bien saldrás volando, y entonces sí que no me haré responsable.

—¡No te burles! Nunca he subido a una… ¡Es normal que tenga miedo!—InuYasha parpadeó, sorprendido.

—¿Ningún chico te ha invitado a subir a su moto o coche?—preguntó, tratando de aguantarse la risa. Kagome frunció el ceño y los labios, molesta.

—Algunas no tenemos la suerte de ser perfectas—susurró, casi más para sí misma que para el chico. No obstante, InuYasha la oyó a la perfección y ladeó la cabeza, intentando averiguar lo que aquella frase significaba.

Aunque pronto se quedó sin respiración al sentir los brazos de Kagome rodear su cuerpo con inusitada fuerza. Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de controlar sus reacciones en cuanto algo blandito se pegó a su espalda, al tiempo que el aliento de la muchacha le erizaba el vello a la altura del codo.

Apretando los dientes, arrancó. No podía negar que era la primera vez que llevaba a una chica en la scooter, y que además esta fuera su _hermana_ le resultaba… extraño.

Kagome intensificó el agarre sobre su jersey al notar el viento silbar a su alrededor, producto de la velocidad. Cerró los ojos, dejándose invadir por el calor del cuerpo masculino delante de ella, relajándose al instante. Puede que fuera un pensamiento extraño, pero sabía que, estando con él, nada malo le sucedería.

Tardó la mitad de tiempo en llegar al colegio. Bajó de la scooter de InuYasha y le devolvió el casco, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento pintada en sus labios—. Gracias, _onii-chan_. —InuYasha gruñó y ella rio. Se colgó la mochila a la espalda y rodeó el vehículo para entrar en el recinto escolar.

No sin antes plantar un beso en la bronceada mejilla, a modo de agradecimiento.

El pelinegro llevó la mano a su rostro y sonrió tontamente, mientras un agradable cosquilleo se extendía por su estómago—. Creo que la traeré todas las mañanas—se dijo, volviendo a ponerse en marcha.

Ya en su clase, Kagome colgó la mochila de su pupitre y sacó el libro correspondiente a la primera asignatura del día. Estaba acomodando la libreta y el estuche, cuando la puerta del aula se abrió de golpe, revelando a sus amigas—. ¡Ahí estás!—Eri la señaló con un dedo acusador y las tres se aproximaron a su sitio—. ¡¿Qué es eso de que te han visto montada en moto con un chico?!—Kagome suspiró.

—Era una scooter, no una moto, y el chico era mi _hermano_. —Yuka, Eri y Ayumi se miraron, para luego enfocar la vista de nuevo en la azabache.

—¿InuYasha te ha traído hasta aquí? ¿Y cómo es que tiene moto?—interrogó Yuka, muerta de curiosidad.

—Scooter—corrigió de nuevo su amiga—, y sí, me ha traído hasta la entrada. Nuestros padres se lo pidieron.

—Ahm…

—¿Y te gustó el paseo?—Kagome enrojeció al oír la pregunta de Ayumi. Esa chica tenía el don de hacer las preguntas menos oportunas en los momentos menos oportunos.

—Eh… —Gracias a dios, el timbre sonó, salvándola de tener que responder. Aunque a ver cómo salía del paso.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡InuYasha! ¡¿Qué es eso de que te han visto en la scooter con una hermosa dama?!—El pelinegro levantó la vista de su almuerzo y le frunció el ceño a Miroku, su mejor amigo.

—De hermosa nada. Solo llevé a Kagome hasta su colegio.

—¿Kagome? ¿Te refieres a tu nueva hermana?—InuYasha asintió distraídamente, tomando una salchicha con los palillos y metiéndosela en la boca.

—Podrías presentárnosla ¿no crees? A ella y a la otra chica ¿cómo se llama…

—Kikyô. Y os voy a decir una cosa que espero quede grabada en vuestros diminutos cerebros: acercaos a cualquiera de las dos con malas intenciones y os acordaréis de lo que vale un peine. —Los ojos azules de Miroku y Kôga chispearon, burlones.

—Tranquilo, tío. No sabía que las quisieras tanto. —InuYasha bufó.

—Son mi familia ahora, y por tanto es mi deber cuidarlas y protegerlas de buitres como vosotros, memos.

—¡Oye! ¡Te has pasado!—Miroku fingió enojarse—. Aunque de escoger me quedaría con Kagome, en las fotos de la boda parece la más alegre y abierta.

—¡Oh, cállate, Miroku!—siseó InuYasha. La ira se había apoderado de su ser al tan solo pensar en Kagome y en Miroku, juntos.

La sola idea de que la chica pudiera estar con otro, lo disgustaba sobremanera.

Intentando no pensar en ello, se concentró en su almuerzo. Tendría que felicitar a Naomi. Estaba delicioso.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases fue música celestial para los oídos de los alumnos. Kagome recogió sus cosas y se levantó, acomodándose la mochila y el cabello a la espalda—. ¡Higurashi!—Se volvió a la puerta, descubriendo a un sonriente muchacho de pelo y ojos castaños.

—Hôjô-kun—saludó ella, sonriendo fugazmente. El castaño se acercó a ella.

—Me preguntaba si este domingo estarías libre. A mi padre le regalaron en el trabajo un par de entradas para el Maron Dome*, y me las dio a mí así que… ¿t-te gustaría ir conmigo?—cuestionó, sonrojado. Kagome enrojeció a su vez, poniéndose nerviosa.

—¿E-el domingo?—Hôjô asintió, expectante, aguardando ansioso por su respuesta. Kagome lo pensó un momento: no tenía nada que hacer el domingo y hacía tiempo que no se permitía el lujo de pasar un buen rato en compañía de un buen amigo, así que ¿por qué no?

Por un segundo, el rostro de InuYasha se le cruzó en la mente y negó. Ya se estaba volviendo paranoica, pensando si a él le molestaría que tuviera una cita con un chico.

Levantó la cabeza y le sonrió ampliamente—. Me encantaría ir contigo al Maron Dome, Hôjô-kun. —El chico parpadeó, sorprendido.

—¿De… ¡¿De verdad?!—Kagome asintió, con las mejillas rojas—. ¡Genial! Te recojo a las cinco, entonces, en tu casa.

—El domingo a las cinco. —El castaño dio vuelta y se fue por el pasillo, sumamente feliz.

—¡Kagome! ¡Vas a tener una cita con Hôjô!

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Al fin abres los ojos!

—¡Bien hecho, Kagome!—Kagome sonrió al entusiasmo de sus amigas, mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia la entrada. Una vez en el exterior, Kagome se paralizó al ver de nuevo a InuYasha frente a la verja del colegio, apoyado sobre su reluciente scooter rojo brillante. Le sonrió de forma arrogante nada más verla, contento por haber conseguido descolocarla.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—La arrogancia se convirtió en burla.

—Venir a buscarte. —Le puso el casco en la cabeza y le dio un golpecito—. Vamos, así no podrán decir que no soy un buen hermano mayor. —Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—Como si te importara, _onii-chan_—soltó ella, con un bufido. InuYasha dejó salir una carcajada, mientras la azabache se acomodaba a su espalda, exactamente igual que esa misma mañana. Kagome se sintió bien al oírlo reír. Era un sonido agradable, ronco y muy varonil. Se sonrojó por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos y suspiró.

¿Qué era lo que InuYasha estaba provocando en ella?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A partir de ese día, InuYasha y Kagome establecieron una rutina diaria con la cual ambos estaban cómodos.

Kagome terminó de cambiarse el uniforme por ropa normal y suspiró. Llevaba toda la semana intentando averiguar qué era lo que estaba empezando a sentir por su nuevo _hermano_, pero no era capaz de definir ni de poner nombre a la extraña calidez que la invadía cada vez que él le sonreía o a la falta de respiración cada vez que la tocaba.

Se echó hacia atrás en la silla y cerró los ojos, con un suspiro. Ni siquiera los estudios lograban distraerla—. ¿Cansada?—Abrió los párpados, topándose con InuYasha, apoyado cómodamente contra el marco de la puerta, en una pose relajada. Se sentó bien y se giró.

—¿Qué quieres? Kikyô no está—dijo secamente, volviéndose a sus apuntes. InuYasha amplió su sonrisa.

—Lo sé, venía a verte a ti. —No se esperaba esa confesión. Apretó tanto sin querer el lápiz contra la mesa que la punta se rompió. Se maldijo: ahora tardaría unos minutos preciosos en sacarle punta de nuevo.

Mientras rebuscaba un afila en los cajones, rememoró en su mente todas las veces en las que InuYasha la había ignorado esa semana por su hermana. Aunque ¿qué esperaba? Kikyô era alta, esbelta, delgada, de cabello azabache liso, brillante y sedoso, piel blanca como la nieve y con unos orbes castaños capaces de hipnotizar a cualquier persona. Todos la adoraban, todos la alababan y todos los chicos la querían como novia. Era simplemente perfecta—. ¿Para qué?—preguntó en un tono de voz neutral, tratando de sonar indiferente.

—Estamos solos en casa, y es viernes.

—No me digas—dijo la chica, irónica. InuYasha se removió, incómodo, no sabiendo como pedírselo. ¡Joder, ni que fuera una cita!

—En vez de malgastar tu tiempo de adolescente estudiando, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo al parque? He quedado con unos amigos para jugar al baloncesto. —Kagome se volvió, atónita, mirándolo con ojos como platos.

—¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?—InuYasha se enfadó.

—¡Si prefieres quedarte aburrida, sola y amargada, allá tú!—Se dio la vuelta. Kagome respiró hondo varias veces, antes de ir tras él. Lo alcanzó al borde de las escaleras y lo agarró de la manga de la sudadera.

—Dame cinco minutos. —InuYasha descompuso el ceño fruncido y asintió, más tranquilo.

—Cinco minutos. Si no, me iré sin ti. —A toda prisa, la muchacha se metió de nuevo en su cuarto y, en tiempo récord, se cambió de nuevo y se hizo un par de graciosas trenzas a los lados de la cabeza. A InuYasha le pareció más niña que nunca con ese peinado y un intenso sentimiento de protección hacia esa niña se instaló en su pecho.

Salieron de casa y bajaron las escaleras del templo. Anduvieron en silencio hasta el parque que quedaba justo enfrente de su casa. InuYasha la condujo hacia la zona de hierba, al lugar donde siempre se reunía con sus amigos—. Ya pensábamos que no venías. —Chocó puños con Miroku, quien amplió su encantadora sonrisa al percatarse de la presencia de Kagome a la espalda de su mejor amigo—. ¡Pero qué tenemos aquí! Belleza, permítame presentarme: soy Miroku Kinomoto, el mejor amigo de InuYasha. —Kagome se sonrojó por el agarre tan suave sobre su mano. Abrió la boca, para responderle…

… Y de un chillido se apartó, aferrándose a la ropa de InuYasha—. ¡Me ha tocado el… —Enrojeció de nuevo e InuYasha enfureció.

—¡MIROKU!—El aludido echó a correr, perseguido por InuYasha.

—¡Ha sido mi mano! ¡Sabes que tiene vida propia!

—¡Nadie se traga ese cuento, imbécil! ¡Ven aquí!—Kagome veía la escena, con una gotita resbalando por su nuca.

—Desde luego, menudo par de críos. —Kagome se giró al escuchar una voz grave a su lado y sus labios se abrieron: ¡era el chico más guapo que había visto en su vida! Cabello negro amarrado en una coleta, ojos azul intenso, como el mismo cielo, alto, de piel bronceada como InuYasha y con músculos—. Soy Kôga Takayama, amigo de ese par de idiotas. —Le sonrió ampliamente y Kagome quedó embobada al instante.

—Kagome Higurashi, la nueva hermana de InuYasha. —Kôga suspiró.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo?

—Me encanta-

—¡Kagome no va a ir a ninguna parte contigo! ¡Vino conmigo y se irá conmigo!—Kagome notó como alguien la agarraba de la cintura y la separaba de Kôga. Lo único que alcanzaba a ver ahora era la ancha espalda de InuYasha, como protegiéndola.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Su perro guardián?—Ambos se miraron, desafiantes. Miroku llegó jadeante en ese momento, doblándose sobre sí mismo para tratar de recuperar el aliento. Vio la escena y fijó la vista en una confundida Kagome. Sonrió, posando ahora su vista en InuYasha.

—No es por nada, InuYasha, pero la señorita aquí presente creo que es la que tiene la última palabra. —Aquellas palabras hicieron reaccionar a la azabache.

—¡Tiene razón, InuYasha! ¡Tú no eres quién para decidir por mí!—Pasó al lado del ojidorado y sonrió a Kôga.

—Me encantaría ir a comer algo contigo, Kôga-kun. —¿Kôga… -kun? ¡¿Kôga-kun?! ¡¿KÔGA-KUN?!

—¡No puedes estar pensando en serio en salir con este idiota!

—¡Saldré con quién a mí me dé la gana!

—¡No, no lo harás! ¡Soy tu hermano mayor y te lo prohíbo!

—¡Me importa un comino! ¡Y no puedes prohibirme nada! Además ¡¿a ti no te gusta Kikyô?! ¡Llevas toda la semana siguiéndola como perrito faldero! ¡Así que déjame en paz!—InuYasha retrocedió, como si le acabasen de dar una bofetada, aturdido por esas palabras. Kagome centró de nuevo la atención en Kôga—. Me gustaría mucho, Kôga-kun. —Y así, ante la atónita mirada de InuYasha, Kagome se alejó con Kôga, ambos charlando y riendo felices.

—¿Jugamos?—le dijo Miroku, haciendo girar sobre su dedo un balón de baloncesto.

—Vete a la mierda. —El chico soltó una carcajada. ¡Oh, qué bien se lo iba a pasar a partir de ahora!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Con furia, Kagome terminó de atarse el lazo en el pelo. La merienda con Kôga, el amigo de InuYasha, había ido la mar de bien. El chico la había acompañado hasta su casa, había sido de lo más divertido, educado y amable, y se había despedido dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Claro que InuYasha se comportó luego con ella como un auténtico energúmeno. El sábado no hicieron otra cosa más que discutir y gritarse por todo, y cuando no estaban insultándose, él estaba pegado a Kikyô. Eso a Kagome fue lo que más le fastidió.

Agarró el bolso y bajó las escaleras. Su madre y Tôga habían ido a dar un paseo, Sôta estaba jugando videojuegos con InuYasha en la sala y Kikyô estudiando sobre la mesa de la cocina—. ¿Vas a salir?—preguntó su hermana, al verla pasar arreglada. Kagome asintió.

—He quedado.

—¿Con quién?—saltó cierta voz masculina a su espalda. Haciendo uso de su autocontrol, Kagome se giró.

—No te importa—contestó, yendo hacia la entrada para calzarse. InuYasha torció el gesto y la siguió.

—Vas con ese idiota de Kôga ¿no?—Kagome respiró hondo.

—No, no voy con Kôga-kun. Tengo una cita para ir al parque de atracciones Maron Dome.

—Ya, claro. Como si alguien quisiera ir contigo—dijo InuYasha, burlón. Kagome sintió la ira crecer en su interior.

—¡Pues resulta que sí quieren! ¡No seré una modelo pero tengo mis cualidades!—El timbre interrumpió su acalorado discurso. Lanzándole una última mirada furiosa a InuYasha, abrió la puerta y sonrió ampliamente al chico de cabello y ojos marrones—. ¡Hola, Hôjô-kun!

—Buenas tardes, Higurashi. Estás muy guapa…

—¿Quién es este, Kagome?—Todas las cabezas se movieron en dirección a la voz. Naomi y Tôga ya habían vuelto, y este último observaba a Hôjô con el semblante duro y expresión indescifrable.

—Oh, Tôga-san. Mamá ¿te acuerdas de Hôjô-kun?

—Claro que sí, cariño.

—Encantado de volver a verla, Higurashi-san.

—No, querido, ahora soy Taisho.

—¡Cierto! ¡Felicidades por su boda! Siento no haber venido a presentar antes mis respetos. —Naomi se estaba aguantando la risa de ver a su marido y a su hijastro _exactamente_ con la misma expresión, evaluando minuciosamente cada rasgo y gesto de Hôjô. Disimuló una sonrisa.

—¿Vais a salir?—Hôjô y Kagome asintieron.

—Hôjô-kun va a llevarme al parque de atracciones.

—No tan deprisa, jovencito. ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?—preguntó Tôga, adelantándose un paso. Kikyô rodó los ojos, Sôta soltó una risita y Hôjô pestañeó.

—Es-esto…

—¿Estudias o trabajas? ¿Tu edad? ¿Quiénes son tus padres? ¿Qué…

—Vamos, querido, no seas así. Hôjô-kun es un buen chico.

—Así es, señor, le garantizo que cuidaré de Kagome.

—Y espero que la trates como una reina. Nada de sobrepasarte y…

—¡Ya, ya! ¡Vámonos, Hôjô-kun!—Roja de vergüenza, Kagome tomó del brazo al castaño y se lo llevó, ante la iracunda mirada de unos ojos dorados.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome sonrió algo forzada al chiste de Hôjô, para luego dar un mordisco a su hamburguesa con beicon y queso. La cita no estaba yendo tan genial como ella pensaba en un principio, si bien es cierto que había supuesto una dulce victoria ver los incrédulos ojos de su _hermano_ al ver al castaño. Su sonrisa se amplió, volviéndose una genuina, haciendo que los ojos de Hôjô brillaran—. Me alegro de que te lo estés pasando bien. —Parpadeó, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Enrojeció al ver la alegre sonrisa en el rostro del chico. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se había enterado de nada de la conversación.

—Sí, claro. —Dio otro mordisco a su comida y bebió un sorbo de coca-cola.

—No pensé que comieras tanto. Normalmente, las chicas suelen hacer dieta, ejercicio y esas cosas. —Kagome tuvo ganas de retorcerle el cuello; con ese comentario, su perfecta hermana con su perfecto cuerpo apareció en su mente. Miró para su hamburguesa y de pronto le dieron arcadas. La dejó con aversión, casi con miedo, sobre la bandeja. ¿Y si por eso no le gustaba a InuYasha? ¿Y si estaba gorda y ella ni cuenta se había dado?

Buscando distraerse, paseó la vista por los alrededores de la cafetería en la que estaban, dentro del parque de atracciones. Diviso el lugar perfecto para desahogar sus angustias con escalofriantes gritos y chillidos. Se giró sonriente a su acompañante.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos ahí ahora, Hôjô-kun?—El muchacho siguió la dirección de su dedo.

—¿A la casa del terror?—Kagome asintió. Normalmente no entraba en sitios cerrados a cal y canto, debido a su claustrofobia, pero siempre y cuando fuera acompañada por un hombre valiente que la protegiera, no pasaría nada.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

InuYasha caminaba a grandes zancadas, murmurando y maldiciendo entre dientes, buscando con la mirada por todos lados el rostro de Kagome. Tras él, Kikyô suspiró. Sabía que cuando InuYasha le sugirió, hacía dos horas, ir al mismo parque de atracciones donde iban a ir su hermana y su cita, no era porque quisiera un plan romántico. Aún así había esperado que el ambiente del parque en domingo, lleno de parejas de enamorados, endulzase un poco sus acciones, luego ella ya se encargaría de convertirlo en una cita.

Se había esmerado especialmente en su vestimenta, y todo para nada. Los juegos de coqueteo y flirteo que solían funcionarle con otros chicos, con InuYasha no tenían cabida. Estaba tan concentrado buscando a su hermana que ni cuenta se daba.

InuYasha le gustaba, le gustaba _de verdad_. No era un simple capricho o juego como le había pasado con sus antiguos ligues. Al principio ella creía que él también estaba interesado en su persona, pero lo descartó en cuanto empezó a fijarse en la forma especial en la que miraba a su hermana menor. Pero todavía no pensaba rendirse. En el amor y en la guerra todo vale, y pondría toda la carne en el asador para conseguir a InuYasha. Además, él no parecía haberse dado cuenta aún de sus sentimientos.

Por supuesto, no haría nada que dañara a Kagome, Quería a su familia por sobre todas las cosas, y no se perdonaría si llegara a hacerle un daño serio—. ¡Maldita sea!—Vio como InuYasha pateaba una lata, enfadado con el mundo. Se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el brazo, poniendo una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—No sé lo que te pasa—mintió—, pero vamos, anímate. ¿Por qué no nos montamos en algo?—InuYasha abrió la boca, dispuesto a replicarle, pero la ilusión en los ojos femeninos lo desarmaron. Se sintió fatal por haber arrastrado a Kikyô a aquella búsqueda absurda. Ella no tenía culpa de que su hermana fuera una imbécil que no distinguía a un pelele de un auténtico hombre. ¡Si Kagome quería estar con un payaso enclenque a él qué! ¡Keh! ¡Que se jodiera! ¡Luego que no le fuera llorando!

—Perdóname por haberte traído sin preguntar. —El corazón de Kikyô bombeó a toda velocidad en cuanto una mano grande y suave se posó sobre la suya, que todavía se mantenía en el brazo masculino. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve tono rosado y bajó los párpados, en un gesto tímido y a la vez coqueto.

—No te preocupes. ¿Por qué no subimos en- —Un repentino alboroto llamó su atención. A un lado del parque, vieron a un montón de gente acumularse. Se acercaron, curiosos, descubriendo que el motivo del aglomeramiento de gente era algo que había pasado en la casa del terror. Vieron salir a varias personas del interior, pálidas y asustadas—. ¿Qué habrá pasado?—InuYasha se encogió de hombros; ya estaba por darse la vuelta y salir con Kikyô de allí, cuando sus ojos dorados captaron al idiota con el que Kagome había quedado, saliendo de la atracción blanco como el papel. Escudriñó a su alrededor, buscando la figura de Kagome, pero no dio con ella.

Habiéndolo visto también Kikyô, ambos se aproximaron al castaño, quien respiraba agitadamente, a un lado—. Oye, tú. —Hôjô levantó la vista, encontrándose con los hermanos de Kagome—. ¿Dónde está Kagome? ¿Qué ha pasado?—Hôjô tomó aire y se incorporó.

—Alguien se cargó uno de los muñecos, destrozando todo el sistema de la casa… volviéndose loco e impredecible… Había niños pequeños que empezaron a llorar, algunos echaron a correr, desatando el pánico y… No tuve tiempo… Me obligaron a salir… —Kikyô abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida. Se adelantó un paso. InuYasha se sorprendió al notar que estaba enfadada.

—¡¿La has dejado sola?! ¡¿Ahí dentro?!

—No pude…

—¡Idiota!—Kikyô lo abofeteó. Hôjô se llevó la mano a la mejilla lastimada, mientras InuYasha no entendía nada—. ¡InuYasha, tienes que ir por ella! ¡Ve a buscarla!

—¿Kikyô, qué…

—¡Kagome es claustrofóbica!—Algo hizo clic en el cerebro del pelinegro y, como alma que lleva el diablo, se precipitó a las puertas abiertas de la casa del terror, bramando el nombre de Kagome. Hôjô estaba pálido.

—No… no lo sabía…

—Idiota—dijo Kikyô, con desprecio, al tiempo que notaba algo resquebrajarse en su pecho.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Encogida en un rincón, en posición fetal, Kagome se tapaba los oídos y sollozaba, balanceándose adelante y atrás. El alboroto que se había armado no había sido nada, lo peor fue el haberse encontrado sola, rodeada de un montón de desconocidos que gritaban y corrían, buscando una salida, inmersa en una total oscuridad. Empezó a transpirar y a temblar. Alguien la empujó, haciendo que chocara contra una pared, y allí se había dejado caer al suelo, acurrucándose.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, sollozando sin parar; oyó ruidos y a alguien gritar. Algo en el tono de voz se le hizo terriblemente familiar. A medida que la voz se acercaba, distinguió el tono grave y varonil de InuYasha—. ¿InuYasha?—susurró.

—¡Kagome! ¡Kagome, ¿dónde estás?! ¡Kagome, Kagome!—El alivio la recorrió entera y se puso en pie de un salto.

—¡InuYasha, estoy aquí! ¡InuYasha, InuYasha!—Oyó unos pasos rápidos y la luz de una pantalla de móvil la hizo parpadear. Distinguió dos soles en medio de la oscuridad y no lo dudó: se lanzó a abrazarla, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho, comenzando a llorar desesperada, aferrándose a su camisa con fuerza.

—¡Kagome!—Soltó el móvil, que cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, y la envolvió en sus brazos de forma protectora—. ¿Estás bien?—Ella asintió, entre hipidos—. Ya está, ya pasó, preciosa, estoy aquí, contigo, y no me voy a ir a ningún lado. —La sintió temblar y, sacándose su cazadora, tapó a la muchacha con la prenda. Seguidamente, la tomó en brazos, besándola en la frente cuando la muchacha se apegó más a él, rodeándole el cuello con sus delgados brazos.

Notando su corazón acelerarse, InuYasha echó a andar hacia la salida. Una calidez que nunca antes había sentido se expandía por su piel. Miró para Kagome, ya más tranquila, descansando como si de una muñeca se tratara junto a su pecho. Sus hermosos ojos chocolates se abrieron y le sonrió—. Gracias, onii-chan. —El rostro femenino se elevó y, sin ninguno proponérselo, sus labios acabaron tocándose, moviéndose los unos sobre los otros, sin prisa, con suavidad y ternura, de una forma totalmente natural.

Se separaron por falta de aire y, con una sonrisa en los labios, Kagome volvió a acomodar su cabeza contra el pecho masculino, quedando dormida casi al instante. InuYasha la observó unos minutos, anonadado.

Luego, una ancha sonrisa curvó sus labios. Al fin había descubierto lo que le pasaba con Kagome.

Se había enamorado de ella, de esa loca, chillona, tonta, bipolar y absolutamente encantadora muchachita azabache.

El problema era ahora averiguar lo que la chica en cuestión sentía por él.

**Fin Capítulo 2**

**Bueno ¿qué dices? ¿Te ha gustado?**

**¿Y los demás lectores? ¿Algo que decir? Si es así, dejadme un review que me llene de azúcar y mucha mucha mucha nata xD.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Se aparece en plan zombi, con su pijama rojo, arrastrando una manta y restregándose un ojo, toda despeinada y descalza***

**Fumiis, nena, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE (nótese amenaza implícita). No sabes lo que me ha costa- *bostezo* -do. Así que lee y me cuentas.**

**(Inner: no le hagas caso, es que tiene sueño y pasado mañana examen. Por eso el modo zombi).**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 3**

—¡InuYasha, no huyas!

—¡Ya te he dicho que no! ¡Que luego la mierda me la acabo tragando yo!

—¡Pero es el cumpleaños de tu hermano!

—¡Sabes que odia las fiestas, y más las sorpresa!—InuYasha esquivó a su padre y bajó las escaleras. Tôga llevaba toda la semana hostigándolo para que lo ayudara a organizar una fiesta sorpresa para el bastardo de Sesshômaru, pero él tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Como por ejemplo en cierta quinceañera de cabello azabache rizado que se había pasado evitándolo desde el domingo. Seguía dejando que la llevara al colegio y que fuera a recogerla también, pero huía de él en cuanto paraba. En casa se escudaba en los estudios o en ayudar a su madre con las labores domésticas para no estar más de dos segundos con él en la misma habitación, salvo a las horas de las comidas que compartían.

E InuYasha estaba empezando a irritarse por su actitud infantil. Tenían que hablar, pero ella no parecía interesada en hacerlo. O eso o le daba demasiada vergüenza. Creía que se trataba de la segunda opción—. ¡InuYasha, no seas mal hermano!

—¡No lo soy! ¡Solo que no me da la gana de tener que aguantar luego sus malas pulgas!—le gritó de nuevo a su padre.

—¡Si no lo haces, no hay móvil nuevo!—El chico se giró, incrédulo. Tôga sonrió triunfante.

—¡No puedes hacerme eso!—¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sin móvil? ¡Era un aparato indispensable en la vida de todo adolescente de diecisiete años que iba al instituto! Vio en los ojos de su padre que la amenaza no era en vano. Soltó una palabrota. Maldito viejo chantajista. Si no hubiera perdido el móvil cuando entró a "salvar" a Kagome en la casa del terror del parque de atracciones, ahora no estaría entre la espada y la pared. Respiró hondo y, componiendo un mohín, asintió—. ¡Bien, vale! Pero con una condición. —Tôga amplió su sonrisa.

—¿Qué condición?

—Que me compres el último iPhone. —Tôga frunció el ceño e InuYasha sonrió. ¡Oh si! Él también sabía jugar—. Y quiero que me des el dinero para ir esta misma tarde a comprarlo. —Tôga maldijo. No es que no tuviera el dinero para comprarle a su hijo un móvil Apple último modelo, lo tenía, de sobra, no en vano su empresa iba viento en popa y ganaba cantidades ingentes de dinero. Pero Tôga Taisho siempre había sido hombre sencillo, de nunca hacer ostentación de su riqueza.

—InuYasha, sabes que no me gusta…

—Yo pondré la mitad, si te parece mejor así. Todavía tengo algo ahorrado del trabajo de verano, y estoy buscando uno a tiempo parcial ahora durante el curso. Pero quiero un iPhone. —A Tôga no pudo menos que inflársele el pecho de puro orgullo paternal. Ya decía él que InuYasha no podía ser tan materialista, no era propio del chico.

—Siendo así, me parece bien. Toma—dijo sacando de la cartera una tarjeta de crédito y tendiéndosela. InuYasha la cogió.

—Gracias. Te daré la mitad cuando vuelva a casa. —Tôga asintió.

—Y acuérdate de ayudarme a organizar la fiesta. —InuYasha resopló pero asintió, con una mueca hosca, metiéndose al fin en la cocina para desayunar, dejando a Tôga al pie de las escaleras, con una sonrisa boba bailando en sus labios.

—Lo has criado bien. —Tôga se volvió, topándose a su mujer a un lado del pasillo, tras él. Naomi sonreía, sosteniendo contra su cadera una cesta con ropa recién lavada. Su marido se acercó a ella y se la cogió.

—¿Tú crees? A veces creo que tiene demasiado mal carácter. —Suspiró. Naomi le acarició la mejilla a su marido con ternura, manteniendo aquella sonrisa tranquila y amorosa.

—Es bueno que tenga carácter. Y con los años mejorará. Estoy segura de que tú, a su edad, eras igual de gruñón. —Tôga se sonrojó y Naomi le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Cuando ella se separó Tôga dejó la cesta en el suelo y la atrapó de la cintura, besándola más profundamente. Naomi rio contra sus labios, sujetándose a los anchos hombros de su esposo.

—¡Puaj!—La exclamación hizo que separaran sus rostros pero no que deshicieran el abrazo. Ambos giraron a la vez la cabeza. Sôta los miraba con una mueca de asco.

Dejando escapar una última risita, Naomi recogió de nuevo la cesta de la ropa para echar y se dirigió al patio, no sin antes depositar un beso en la coronilla azabache de su hijo menor.

Después de años, por fin todas las piezas de su vida encajaban. Había encontrado de nuevo el amor, formaba parte de una familia completa y no podía pedir más. Era feliz.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nerviosa, Kagome se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar, considerando por centésima vez en el día si largarse andando a casa, dejando plantado a InuYasha.

El recuerdo del beso del domingo pasado (¡su primer beso!) acudió a su memoria por… ¿milésima vez? Ya había perdido la cuenta. No era que no le hubiese gustado, al contrario, lo había amado con todo su ser, había sentido las mariposas revolotear en su estómago y su corazón latir acelerado. Los labios de InuYasha eran gruesos y suaves, y se habían movido con gentileza contra los suyos.

Había sido la prueba definitiva que necesitaba para confirmar su teoría: estaba profunda e irremediablemente enamorada de InuYasha. No obstante, tenía miedo, estaba asustada de lo que él pudiera decirle después. Tal vez le diría que el beso había sido un error y que no volvería a repetirse, que la había besado porque se parecía a Kikyô y como a él le gustaba su hermana mayor pues… —. ¡Despierta, Kagome!—La voz de Eri la sacó de sus pensamientos—. Tu _hermano_ ya ha venido a buscarte. —Tragó saliva y miró en dirección a la puerta, descubriendo, efectivamente, a InuYasha montado sobre su scooter roja, esperando a que ella decidiera ir hacia él y montarse.

De pronto, le entró un ataque de vanidad y, yendo hacia él a pasos lentos, se alisó el uniforme y trató de desenredarse su rebelde y rizada melena azabache. Finalmente, se detuvo a escasos centímetros del muchacho, titubeando. Podía sentir las miradas de sus amigas clavadas en su espalda. Suspiró y, sin decir palabra, se subió tras él, se puso el casco y afianzó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. La fragancia masculina inundó sus fosas nasales al pegar el rostro a su espalda y cerró los ojos, dejándose embriagar.

Enseguida el viento los aisló del mundo, permitiéndole así que sus sentidos se concentraran en su amor no correspondido.

Por su parte, InuYasha se aferraba con inusitada fuerza al manillar de la scooter. No sabía si enfadarse con Kagome o ignorar su irritación y centrarse en sentir lo más que pudiera la calidez que despedía el cuerpo femenino tras él. Tuvo que detenerse en un semáforo y suspiró. Miró para abajo, a las pálidas y pequeñas manos sujetas a su camisa y a los delgados brazos que lo rodeaban. El semáforo cambió a verde y, en el mismo momento en que volvió a arrancar, tomó una decisión: hoy, Kagome no se escaparía de él.

En vez de enfilar el camino de siempre para ir al templo, en su lugar giró en una esquina, bajando por una cuesta. Pudo notar tras él como Kagome se tensaba—. ¿Adónde vamos?—preguntó ella, inquieta. InuYasha esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Necesito un nuevo teléfono móvil, ya que el otro lo perdí cuando fui a _salvar_ a cierta niñita. Así que vamos al centro comercial. —Kagome susurró algo así como "Yo no te pedí que entraras a buscarme". InuYasha amplió su sonrisa, mientras se sumergían en la semioscuridad del aparcamiento subterráneo del complejo lleno de tiendas y cafeterías. Dejó la scooter contra una pared y le pasó la cadena, guardándose luego las llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón, mientras Kagome se retorcía nerviosa el pelo. ¿Qué pretendía? Conocía lo suficiente a InuYasha como para saber que aquella mirada no significaba nada bueno. Vio como se acercaba a ella y desvió la vista a un lado, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza—. Vamos. —Asintió rápidamente y lo siguió. No lo miró ni un solo momento; evitaba todo contacto visual con él y eso a InuYasha estaba empezando a irritarlo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Anduvieron en silencio, uno detrás del otro, hasta la correspondiente tienda de Apple. Kagome abrió los ojos como platos al ver que entraban allí—. InuYasha… —lo llamó.

—Vaya, al fin te dignas a hablarme. —Enrojeció de ira y vergüenza, pero las hizo a un lado para encararlo.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?—El chico resopló.

—Te lo dije: necesito un móvil nuevo.

—Ya, pero…

—Me voy a comprar un iPhone. —Kagome lo miró, incrédula—. Mi padre me ha dado su tarjeta de crédito, así que no te preocupes, no es que tenga dinero ilegal ni nada. —Kagome frunció el ceño, obviando el comentario desdeñoso.

—Son muy caros. ¿No te sirve uno normal, como el que tiene todo el mundo?

—No. —Y esbozando una sonrisa arrogante (que a Kagome le pareció de lo más irresistible) el pelinegro se acercó a uno de los dependientes, para hacer su pedido. La chica lo miró, decepcionada. No pensaba que InuYasha fuera de esos niños ricos que iban por ahí presumiendo de su dinero.

Una vez terminadas las gestiones, ya con el iPhone en su poder, ambos salieron de la tienda. Kagome corrió para ponerse a su altura—. Que sepas que eres un sucio materialista. —InuYasha se giró a mirarla. Alzó las cejas, divertido, al ver la expresión desafiante en el rostro de la chica—. Pensé que no eras tan mala persona, pero veo que me equivoqué.

—¿Por gastarme unos cuantos miles de yenes soy una mala persona?—cuestionó, burlón.

—Por hacer que tu padre los gaste cuando no es necesario. Seguro que ahora irás presumiéndoles a las chicas para que se fijen en ti. —Quiso morderse la lengua, pero ya era demasiado tarde. InuYasha clavó sus dorados ojos en ella, serio de repente. Lentamente, se le fue acercando; Kagome retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared de un comercio, hecho que el pelinegro aprovechó para acorralarla, apoyando una mano a un lado de su cabeza y taponando el otro con su cuerpo, impidiéndole así toda huida.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?—dijo, con voz peligrosamente baja. Kagome casi se derrite al ver el escrutinio tan intenso al que la estaban sometiendo aquellos dos soles. No había sido su intención soltarle lo de las chicas, pero es que ¿para qué otra cosa lo querría? InuYasha no era persona de hacer muchos amigos (de hecho, no entendía cómo es que Miroku y Kôga lo soportaban, teniendo en cuenta que con este último no hacía más que pelearse) y tampoco era un millonario que necesitara hacer constante alarde de su poderío—. Dime, Kagome, ¿esa es la opinión que tienes sobre mí?—El rostro de él se acercó al suyo, de forma que sus alientos se mezclaron. El corazón de la muchacha latía violentamente.

—Yo… —¡No era capaz de pensar! Durante un segundo, sus ojos se desviaron sin querer a los gruesos labios masculinos. Percatándose de ello, InuYasha curvó las comisuras en una clara sonrisa de victoria y se relamió, posando él también su vista en los tentadores labios entreabiertos de ella.

Al ver el gesto, un furioso sonrojo se hizo presente en las pálidas mejillas de la colegiala—. ¡I-idiota!—Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza lo empujó. InuYasha se dejó, apartándose así de la azabache—. ¡No vuelvas a jugar así conmigo!—InuYasha sonrió ampliamente, con suficiencia, mientras la veía alejarse a pasos rápidos. Se apresuró a seguirla, preguntándose por qué demonios había dudado en besarla cuando era lo que más deseaba volver a hacer en el mundo. El recuerdo de su dulce sabor lo tenía impreso en el paladar, y se moría por volver a probarlo.

Kagome estaba más que enfadada: estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía el muy imbécil a jugar así con ella? ¡Y ella de idiota había estado a punto de rodearle el cuello con los brazos y besarlo!

Se detuvo un momento para secarse las lágrimas de rabia que amenazaban con desprenderse de sus ojos. Se volvió para mirar su reflejo en el vidrio de una tienda de ropa. ¿Tan poca cosa era? ¿Tan poquita cosa que InuYasha no la encontraba ni mínimamente guapa? Sabía que ella no podía compararse con la belleza y elegancia etéreas de Kikyô pero… —. Espérame aquí. —Lo oyó murmurar. Se giró a tiempo de verlo desaparecer en el interior de la tienda. Frunciendo el ceño, se asomó por la puerta: era una tienda más o menos grande, tanto de ropa femenina como masculina, todo muy a la moda. Divisó a InuYasha hablando con el dependiente, que estaba detrás del mostrador. Ambos parecían muy animados. Finalmente, tras varios minutos, vio como se daban la mano y se despedían. ¿Serían amigos?

Cuando InuYasha salió de nuevo para reunirse con ella, iba sonriente. La curiosidad pudo más que su orgullo, así que se aventuró a preguntar—. ¿Un amigo?—InuYasha giró la cabeza y la miró, todavía con la sonrisa bailando en su boca.

—No, mi nuevo jefe. —Kagome parpadeó, no entendiendo su respuesto.

—¿Tu nuevo…

—¿No viste el cártel de "Se necesita dependiente. No necesaria experiencia. Se admite jornada parcial"?—Kagome arrugó la frente.

—¿Para qué quie-

—Para pagarle a mi padre el iPhone. ¿Qué te creías? ¿Que era un niño rico de papá al que todo se lo dan hecho?—Kagome quiso morirse allí mismo al oír sus propios pensamientos de la boca del pelinegro, en un tono teñido de sarcasmo y mordacidad. Lo miró, avergonzada.

—InuYasha… yo… lo siento… no pretendía… _Tonta, tonta, tonta. Kagome, tonta. Recuerda que la scooter también se la pagó él_. —Se reprendió a sí misma.

—Déjalo. —El tono duro la hizo tragar saliva.

Llegaron al aparcamiento y Kagome se subió a la scooter mientras InuYasha guardaba la caja con su nuevo iPhone en el compartimento trasero. Una vez que estuvieron los dos acomodados, la voz de Kagome rompió el incómodo silencio en el que se habían sumido—. Cuando lleguemos a casa… haré ramen para cenar. —A InuYasha se le iluminó el rostro y viró la cabeza para observar la cara de una ruborizada Kagome.

Le pareció la visión más adorable del universo, y con una enorme sonrisa puso en marcha la scooter para emprender el regreso a casa.

Una buena ración de ramen lo esperaba.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kikyô terminó sus deberes de historia y suspiró. En los últimos días había notado que InuYasha y Kagome se habían distanciado, así que aprovechó para mover ficha. No obstante, InuYasha seguía inmune a sus insinuaciones y coqueteos. Era extraño porque, por mucho que quisiera a su hermana, los chicos no se resistían a una mujer hermosa. Se levantó y se miró al espejo. Ella era hermosa, lo sabía. Su cabello era negro y lacio, suave y sedoso, y caía como una cortina hasta más allá de sus caderas; sus ojos de un marrón oscuro eran oscuros y misteriosos, capaces de atraer a cualquier muchacho; Era alta y esbelta, delgada y cualquier cosa que se ponía le sentaba bien. Nunca había tenido problemas para comprar ropa.

El ruido de la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Por el rabillo del ojo vio entrar a Kagome, recién salida del baño. Su pelo negro como el de ella, pero salpicado de rizos y ondulaciones, con las puntas enredadas en graciosos rizos que te daban ganas de agarrar uno para tirar de él, estaba húmedo y con volumen. Se fijó en la piel blanca, no tanto como la de ella, sino más bien trigueña; también en su baja estatura y en lo bien proporcionada que estaba: su delgadez, enmarcada por unos generosos pechos, un vientre plano, una estrecha cintura y unas curvilíneas caderas, no era para nada exagerada, como la suya. Además, tenía (muy a pesar de Kikyô) un bonito trasero, firme y respingón. Sus piernas eran asimismo delgadas, aunque con algo más de carne en los muslos.

Kikyô sabía que Kagome la envidiaba, pero también era al contrario: Kikyô envidiaba a Kagome. Si bien los chicos se fijaban siempre en ella primero, en cuanto conocían a Kagome se olvidaban de su existencia. Kagome los atrapaba con su asombrosa personalidad, y en cuanto descubrían aquel cuerpo hecho para el pecado bajo sus ropas de niña, ya no había nada que hacer.

Era un círculo vicioso. Y lo mejor de todo es que su hermanita ni cuenta se daba. Aunque tampoco le extrañaba: Kagome tenía quince años recién cumplidos, y todavía poseía la ingenuidad de una niña pequeña.

Tal vez, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sesshômaru tuviera una oportunidad de hacerse con InuYasha. Aún no tiraría la toalla.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome sonrió satisfecha al ver al fin su regalo para Sesshômru envuelto. Le había costado dios y ayuda hacer un bonito paquete para el enorme libro que hablaba sobre la historia universal del arte. A Sesshômaru le encantaba el arte, sobre todo la pintura, algo que supo gracias a Tôga.

Escondió el regalo bajo la cama y cogió una bolsa para tirar los trozos sobrantes del papel. Luego, se levantó de su escritorio, tratando de no hacer ruido para no molestar a su hermana, quien parecía muy concentrada en sus estudios. Abrió el armario y miró para su ropa. Enseguida hizo una mueca. No tenía nada apropiado para ponerse. La fiesta de Sesshômaru iba a ser un evento muy elegante, irían compañeros de él de la universidad, todos hijos de importantes empresarios, según le había explicado su madre. Sesshômaru no tenía amigos propiamente dichos (y no le extrañaba, era un auténtico bloque de hielo; a todas horas).

Cerró el armario con cuidado y suspiró. Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Necesitaba un vestido nuevo, pero no tenía tiempo para modificar uno de los suyos. Los de Kikyô no le entraban… —. ¿Kagome? ¿Pasa algo?—Se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su madre tras ella.

—Mamá, me has dado un susto de muerte. —Naomi sonrió, acercándose a su hija.

—¿Qué ocurre?—La adolescente se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa—. Puedes contármelo.

—Es que… no tengo nada que ponerme—dijo al fin, avergonzada—. La fiesta de Sesshômaru será de lo más elegante y yo… pues bueno… no tengo ningún vestido apropiado. —Naomi se echó a reír. Kagome siempre tan inocente.

—No va a ser tan elegante, hija, a pesar de lo que Sesshômaru quiera. Será más bien familiar, y no irán tantas personas como insinuó la última vez que estuvo aquí; Tôga prefiere un cumpleaños tradicional. —El alivio la recorrió al oír las palabras de su madre. Tenía ganas de ir en busca de Tôga y besarlo—. Aún así, yo también opino que deberías comprarte algo de ropa. Hace tiempo que no vas de compras con tus amigas, y te hace falta renovar algunas cosas.

—Mamá…

—No me repliques, jovencita. Ahora no es como antes, que teníamos que andar apretándonos el cinturón a final de mes. Las facturas se pagan a medias y tanto Kikyô como InuYasha-kun colaboran con sus sueldos. Así que ven. —No muy convencida, Naomi guio a su hija hasta el dormitorio matrimonial donde convivían ella y Tôga. Kagome sintió un pequeño resquemor al recordar que aquel cuarto lo había ocupado su padre alguna vez. Apartó esos pensamientos enseguida, tenía que seguir adelante, su padre no iba a volver.

Naomi abrió un cajón de la cómoda y sacó un sobre. De su interior extrajo un buen montón de billetes y se los tendió a Kagome—. Mamá… no es necesario…

—Cógelos, Kagome. Ve a divertirte mañana. InuYasha-kun trabaja ahora en una tienda de ropa ¿no? Igual podrías pedirle consejo. —Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mujer al ver lo rojas que se tornaban las mejillas de la azabache.

Sabía que esos dos se traían algo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡Va para ti, Kagome!

—¡La tengo!—Saltó y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la pelota de voleibol. Esta cayó al otro lado y botó contra el suelo, para luego salir fuera, consiguiendo así un punto más para su equipo. Se secó el sudor de la frente y observó para las muchachas del otro equipo, chicas de uno y dos años menos que habían ingresado al equipo de voleibol.

La entrenadora hizo sonar su silbato, dando por finalizado el entrenamiento. Cansadas y sonrientes, las chicas se dirigieron a los vestuarios. Quedaron un par, recogiendo todo el material. Kagome vio una pequeña figura tambalearse bajo el peso de los dos palos que sostenían la red y se apresuró a ayudarla—. ¡Cuidado!—exclamó, evitando que la pobre se diera un buen mamporro contra el suelo.

—Gracias, Kagome-sempai. —Ella negó.

—No es nada. ¿Te ayudo, Rin-chan?—A la chica se le iluminó el rostro y asintió, contenta. Rin era una de las pocas kouhais que tenían que le caía bien.

La ayudó a colocar todo en su sitio correspondiente y luego fueron juntas hasta los vestuarios—. Hoy has estado genial en la práctica, Rin-chan. —A la muchacha le brillaron los ojos.

—¡¿En serio?!—Kagome le sonrió. Rin Matsumoto tenía catorce años, una melena negra y larga hasta media espalda, con un mechón siempre recogido en una pequeña coleta, a modo de chicho, a un lado de la cabeza. Era todavía más bajita que ella y siempre parloteaba sin parar sobre cualquier cosa. Además, era la hija de dos grandes chefs. Sus padres no eran ricos, pero ganaban lo suficiente como para vivir desahogadamente. No obstante, su trabajo exigía mucho tiempo y dedicación, por lo que Rin vivía prácticamente sola. Algunos de sus compañeros decían haberla visto vagando por el parque muy tarde en la noche, y las malas lenguas la tachaban casi de prostituta por culpa esos paseos nocturnos. Kagome dudaba que fuera eso lo que la impulsaba a salir hasta tan tarde, pero tampoco era una cotilla, así que se había abstenido de pregunta—. Kagome-sempai. —Kagome se giró, terminando de colocarse la falda del uniforme—. Sé que sonará raro pero… Mis padres han sido contratados por los tuyos para hacer una tarta para una fiesta y… bueno… se supone que estoy invitada pero… —Rin estaba extremadamente nerviosa—. ¿Po-podrías acompañarme a comprarme un vestido? Es la primera vez que me invitan a uno de los trabajos de mis padres y no quiero dejarlos en ridículo. —Kagome se sorprendió primero, para acto seguido sonreírle, alegre.

—¡Claro que sí, Rin-chan! De hecho, yo también necesito un vestido y ropa nueva para mi armario. —Rin pareció aliviada al oírla.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡Oh, qué genial! ¡Será la primera vez que salga contigo! ¡Yo te admiro mucho, Kagome-sempai! ¡Y Tôga-san fue tan amable cuando me dijo que yo también podía ir… ¡Me puse muy contenta! ¡Y mis padres también! Yo sé que a ellos no les gusta dejarme sola tanto tiempo, pero yo les digo que no se preocupen, al fin y al cabo es su trabajo, y ahora que empiezo a ser más independiente, ellos pueden tomar todos los pedidos que quieran. Antes me sentía fatal porque por mi culpa se coartaba su carrera ¡pero ahora ya pueden tener más libertad!—Kagome sonrió al oírla hablar sin parar, dando pequeños saltitos a su lado. Agradeció que en unos días hubiera un examen, porque así no se topó a la salida con Eri, Yuka y Ayumi, habría sido un infierno tener que explicarles el por qué de aquella salida improvisada. Además, ir de compras con Eri era horrible, enseguida se obsesionaba con cualquier prenda de ropa.

Fueron andando a paso ligero pero tranquilo hasta el centro comercial. Kagome se reía de las anécdotas tan divertidas que Rin le contaba sobre su infancia. Rin también estalló en carcajadas cuando Kagome le contó la vez que, de pequeña, le había teñido el pelo de verde a su padre, en venganza por haberse olvidado de comprarle su dulce favorito por haber obtenido una medalla en el colegio. Había roto su promesa y eso a la pequeña Kagome no le había sentado nada bien.

Así, entre risas y charlas, llegaron a su destino. Recorrieron cada una de las plantas, parándose en los escaparates con ropa juvenil y femenina. Hicieron un montón de tonterías y se probaron cosas solo por el placer de poder hacer bromas y reírse luego a carcajada limpia. Hacía tiempo que Kagome no reía con esa libertad, tan solo InuYasha lograba hacerla reír de esa forma, y en contadas ocasiones lo había conseguido.

Salieron de un _Stradivarius_, suspirando derrotadas. ¿Es que no había ni un puñetero vestido que les gustara y que les quedara bien? Algo que fuera con ellas. Justo entonces, los ojos de Rin dieron con una tienda al otro lado de la planta. Agarró a su sempai del brazo y la arrastró casi corriendo hasta allí. Kagome pestañeó al ver adonde se dirigían y al instante sus ojos se ensancharon. Era la tienda donde InuYasha había entrado la otra vez. ¡Era donde él trabajaba! Intentó detener el avance de Rin, pero la muchacha parecía entusiasmada y no le hizo caso, por lo que la azabache se vio entrando en el comercio de colorida y atrevida ropa.

Mientras Rin empezaba a rebuscar entre las perchas y estanterías, Kagome echó un vistazo rápido por toda la tienda. Suspiró de alivio al no ver a InuYasha por ninguna parte, probablemente estaría en el almacén o a lo mejor libraba hoy o… —. ¿Kagome?—Casi se cae de espaldas al oír su voz tras ella. Lentamente, sus pies viraron, y quiso morirse al ver allí, delante de ella, a InuYasha. Llevaba varias perchas vacías en las manos. Lo vio fruncir el ceño—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido a espiarme?—dijo, en tono juguetón. Kagome se sonrojó.

—Engreído—susurró, provocando que una sonrisa arrogante y altanera apareciera en la boca del chico—. He venido a comprar ropa. Me hace falta.

—Lo sé. —Kagome se enfadó y lo miró, indignada, para luego dar vuelta e ir a junto de Rin. InuYasha volvió a sonreír. Lo cierto es que le importaba una leche lo que Kagome estuviera haciendo allí. El poder compartir un momento con ella después de aquellos días de locos era un regalo. Además, todavía tenían que aclarar un par de asuntos.

—¡InuYasha, querido, la ropa no se va a colgar sola! ¡Por muy bueno que estés te pago para que trabajes, no para admirar tu bonito trasero!—A InuYasha le entró un _ligero_ escalofrío al oír el llamado de su jefe. Mientras que pudo apreciar un sonrojo en las dos muchachas que ahora andaban por la tienda.

—¡Ya voy!—Se acercó al montón de ropa que había sobre el mostrador y comenzó a colocarla en las perchas para posteriormente colgarla en su sitio. Vio a su compañera de trabajo subir del almacén con otra tanda de camisas y suspiró. Recibir pedidos era un auténtico infierno.

—Oye ¿conoces a ese chico?—Kagome miró de reojo para InuYasha y suspiró, asintiendo a la pregunta de Rin.

—Sí, es mi hermano. —A Rin por poco se le salen los ojos de las órbitas.

—¡No! ¡Pero si parece que le gustas!—Kagome enrojeció.

—¡No digas tonterías, Rin-chan! ¡Solo…

—¿Puedo ayudaros, preciosuras?—Ambas pegaron un brinco, asustadas por la repentina interrupción. Levantaron la cabeza, descubriendo a un chico de unos veinte años quizás. Tenía unos curiosos tatuajes en ambas mejillas y los labios pintados de lila. También llevaba rímel.

—Nosotras… —empezó Kagome, intimidada.

—Buscamos unos vestidos para una fiesta. —Al chico se le iluminó el rostro.

—¡Oh, entonces habéis venido al lugar indicado! ¡Venid por aquí!—Las guio hasta un rincón apartado de la tienda, donde reposaban varios vestidos hechos para salir por ahí en una noche de fiesta. Los había de varios colores, telas y tamaños. Rin pegó un chillido y se sumergió entre las prendas, Kagome dudó, insegura. El dependiente debió notarlo, porque sacó un vestido rojo de lentejuelas y se lo enseñó.

—Yo creo que con este estarías divina. —Kagome enseguida negó. ¡Ella no podía ponerse eso! ¡Era demasiado llamativo!

—¡¿Pero qué narices le estás enseñando, Jakotsu?!—InuYasha llegó a su lado y le arrebató el vestido de las manos a su jefe—. ¡Kagome no necesita salir a ligar!

—Anda ¿es que la conoces, bombón?—InuYasha se ruborizó en el acto. Odiaba que Jakotsu le pusiera apodos cariñosos y candentes como ese. Pero era su jefe, y el condenado pagaba bien.

—Es mi hermana—le espetó, molesto. Jakotsu pasó la vista de uno a otro, incrédulo.

—¡Pero si no os parecéis en nada!

—Es… complicado—dijo el adolescente—. ¡Y además no te importa! ¡Ya me encargo yo!—Jakotsu resopló.

—Tampoco hace falta que saques ese carácter tuyo de perro, guapo. Ya me voy. Le diré a Sango que venga a ayudarte. Tú no tienes ni idea de gustos femeninos. —InuYasha enrojeció y Kagome tuvo que volverse, haciendo esfuerzos para no estallar en sonoras risas. Mascullando maldiciones, InuYasha colocó el vestido rojo de nuevo en su sitio y miró para la espalda de la chica.

—Ríete y te mato. —Kagome lo miró, con una expresión _absolutamente_ inocente.

—¿Quién se está riendo?—InuYasha soltó una palabrota y Kagome sonrió, aprovechando de paso para admirar lo bien que le quedaban los vaqueros oscuros y la camiseta azul de Quicksilver.

—¡Hola! El jefe me ha dicho que necesitáis mi ayuda. —Kagome posó ahora su vista en la alta chica de pelo y ojos castaños, con una coleta alta sujeta con un lazo, una camiseta azul marinera de rayas y un peto blanco de pantalón largo, quién le sonreía.

—Así es, Sango, mi hermanita necesita ropa _de verdad_.

—¡Oye! ¡Mi ropa es de verdad, _onii-chan_ cretino!

—¡Que no me llames así! ¡Me da escalofríos!

—¡Pues no insultes mi ropa!

—¡No lo haría si tuvieses algo decente!

—¡¿Qué insinúas?!—Rin, Sango y Jakotsu miraban la ridícula discusión sin poder creérselo. Finalmente, los tres rieron, haciendo que ambos _hermanos_ callaran.

—¡¿Qué?!—saltaron los dos a la vez, mosqueados.

—Vosotros… parecéis llevaros bien. —InuYasha y Kagome parpadearon y se miraron, para luego sonrojarse.

—¡Ni hablar! ¿Quién soportaría a un idiota arrogante?

—¡Yo no aguanto a las niñas caprichosas y chillonas!—Jakotsu dio un par de palmadas, acallándolos en el acto.

—Me parece perfecto, querido, pero estas señoritas han venido a comprar ropa, no a perder el tiempo, así que Sango y tú las ayudaréis. Si me necesitáis, estaré intentando ligarme al tío bueno de la heladería de al lado. —Tanto Sango como InuYasha enrojecieron, mientras su jefe salía, silbando alegremente.

—Bu-bueno… ¿qué veníais buscando?—preguntó la castaña a las dos colegialas.

—Principalmente un par de vestidos, para una fiesta de cumpleaños—contestó Rin—, pero Kagome-sempai mencionó también que necesitaba renovar su armario. —Kagome asintió, tenuemente sonrojada. Sango las evaluó con ojo crítico unos segundos y luego asintió.

—Creo que sé lo que os puede ir. InuYasha, termina de colocar la última tanda de ropa, por favor.

—Es mi herma-

—NO me repliques. —La mirada amenazadora de su compañera de trabajo bastó para amedrentarlo. No hacía mucho que la conocía, pero ya había comprobado que enfadar a Sango podía traer MUY malas consecuencias; a pesar de que era un año más pequeña que él.

Así que, a regañadientes, hizo lo que le pedía. Sango les sonrió a las dos chicas y se acercó a una hilera de vestidos de tela, sacando uno amarillo de tiras con un bordado de nido de abeja en la parte del pecho. Luego se acercó a otra fila y sacó un vestido azul celeste palabra de honor que tenía un lazo que se ataba en la espalda.

Le tendió el amarillo a Rin y el azul a Kagome—. Es-esto… —empezó Rin.

—Probároslos y luego me decís. —Las dos se miraron, dubitativas, pero al final asintieron y se metieron cada una en un probador. A los pocos minutos salieron, con los vestidos sobre sus cuerpos, quedando boquiabiertas al ver a la otra.

—¡Estás genial, Rin-chan!

—¡Lo mismo te digo, Kagome-sempai! ¡Estás ideal!—InuYasha dejó lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento y se asomó para ver a Kagome. Sus ojos dorados se abrieron como nunca al ver a Kagome con un precioso vestido azul celeste que se ajustaba a su figura, resaltando todas sus curvas. Le levantaba el pecho y, aunque la falda quedaba suelta hasta las rodillas, el nudo del lazo se le pegaba a la espalda, marcando de esa manera la forma redondeada de su trasero.

InuYasha soltó una palabrota por lo bajo. Como la chica apareciera con eso en la fiesta de Sesshômaru, atraería más de una mirada seguro. Sobre todo como llevara su sedoso cabello azabache suelto.

Mataría a cualquier pervertido que se atreviera a intentar _algo_ con ella. Y por eso quería aclarar cuanto antes su situación amorosa. No dejaría a Kagome en manos de algún imbécil como el tal Hôjô o, menos aún, el gilipollas de Kôga. El estúpido había estado las últimas semanas intentando sonsacarle información sobre Kagome. Por supuesto, se negó en redondo a dársela; prefería aguantar las burlas de Miroku sobre su estado de idiota enamorado a dejar que Kôga consiguiera a Kagome.

La chica en cuestión sintió que alguien la observaba y levantó la cabeza. El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver los ojos dorados de InuYasha fijos en su persona. Empezó a sudar, nerviosa; ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Le gustaría lo que estaba viendo? Por su escrutinio, diría que así era. Respirando hondo, miró para Sango, quien conversaba alegremente con Rin—. Me lo quedo. —La castaña sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Yo también me quedo con este! ¡Me encanta!—exclamó Rin, agarrando la falda de su vestido y dando una vuelta. Kagome rio—. ¡Ahora falta lo demás, sempai!

—Oh, pero… no hace falta. —Miró con disimulo la etiqueta del vestido. No era caro pero tampoco barato, y no quería gastarse todo el dinero que le había dado su madre, no le parecía bien.

—¡Al menos pruébate algo, Kagome-sempai! Ya que estamos aquí… —No pudo negarse a los ojos suplicantes de Rin, así que asintió.

Pasó toda la tarde probándose diferentes faldas, pantalones, camisetas, jerseys… Acabó extenuada y con ganas de no pisar una tienda de ropa en una buena temporada.

Después de varias horas, volvió a vestirse con su uniforme y tanto ella como Rin pagaron los vestidos y salieron, despidiéndose de Sango y Jakotsu, quién había vuelto más o menos a la mitad de su prueba de prendas variadas, dando su opinión cada dos por tres y discutiendo con Sango y con Rin.

InuYasha miró para el montón de ropa que Kagome se había probado y tomó una decisión—. Jefe, me lo llevo todo. Descuéntamelo del sueldo. —Jakotsu y Sango se miraron y sonrieron.

—Deberías decirle que te gusta—dijo su compañera como si tal cosa. InuYasha se ruborizó y desvió la vista, avergonzado.

—¡No digas chorradas!

—Ay, querido, es una chica muy hermosa. Como no te des prisa alguien te la quitará. —La expresión del adolescente se volvió hosca al oír el comentario de Jakotsu.

—Keh. —Tenía razón, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin meter la pata. Él no era bueno con esas cosas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Se ajustó bien el corpiño de su vestido negro escote barco y comprobó una vez más que su recogido y su maquillaje estuviera en buen estado. Sonrió satisfecha al ver su reflejo en el espejo del baño.

La fiesta iba viento en popa. Sesshômaru se había molestado; él había ido para una cena tranquila de supuestamente negocios en un buen restaurante y se encontró con un cumpleaños sorpresa. Estuvo a punto de estrangular a su padre. Menos mal que su madre consiguió calmarlo.

Salió del cuarto de baño, dejándolo libre para la siguiente fémina que hacía cola, y buscó con la mirada a InuYasha. Lo encontró observando divertido los esfuerzos de su mejor amigo de ligar con alguna universitaria. Había algunas a las que les ponían los yogurines.

Con paso seductor y un insinuante balanceo de caderas, se dirigió a él. Le sonrió de forma coqueta, haciendo resaltar su labial rojo, y se sirvió un vaso de refresco—. Parece que tu hermano lo está pasando bien. —InuYasha rodó los ojos al oír el comentario.

—Es un amargado. Ya le dije a papá que era inútil, que no le iba a hacer ni pizca de gracia. Pero él se empeña año tras año. Y luego llora y a mí me toca recoger los pedazos. —Kikyô echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rio.

—Yo puedo ayudarte con eso. Ya no estás solo. —InuYasha esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias. —La pelinegra abrió la boca, para decir algo más, pero calló al ver como la mano del ojidorado se cerraba en torno al vaso de papel que sostenía, estrujándolo hasta casi romperlo. Siguió la dirección de sus ojos y apretó los labios al ver que el motivo de su disgusto era la estampa de su hermana bailando con Kôga, uno de los amigos de InuYasha. Kagome se reía de los chistes malos de su pareja de baile, mientras Kôga sonreía tontamente, observándola.

—Vamos a bailar. —Sin esperar respuesta, tomó a InuYasha del brazo y lo arrastró hasta el medio de las parejas que bailaban. Lo obligó a posar las manos en sus caderas y ella misma apoyó las suyas en los anchos hombros masculinos, comenzando a mover la cintura y las piernas al ritmo de la música. InuYasha se dejó hacer. Si la tonta de Kagome quería bailar con otro, él también podía bailar con otra. Vio los ojos chocolates de la quinceañera detenerse en ellos, así que pegó más a Kikyô a su cuerpo y le sonrió con suficiencia. Kagome frunció el ceño y volvió la atención a Kôga, permitiendo que este cerrara más los brazos en torno a su cintura.

Al juego de los celos podían jugar dos.

Al otro lado, Rin suspiró, alisándose la falda de su vestido amarillo. Varios chicos la habían sacado a bailar, pero ella los había rechazado con un buen pisotón en cuanto las manos se les iban más abajo de donde deberían. ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de que tenía tan solo catorce años? Igual era eso lo que los incitaba a acercarse.

Vio a sus padres charlando animadamente al otro lado del salón con los padres de InuYasha y Kagome. Luego se fijó en el chico (más bien hombre, pensó) que estaba a su lado.

Era el cumpleañero y parecía el ser más aburrido y huraño de todo el lugar. Lo observó con curiosidad. ¿Cómo podía alguien no pasarlo bien en su cumpleaños? Había música, un pastel riquísimo, buen ambiente y, sobre todo, gente que lo quería y apreciaba.

Rin esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. Sin pensarlo mucho, se plantó delante de Sesshômaru (si recordaba bien el nombre). Se tapó los ojos para destaparlos al cabo de unos segundos—. ¡Buh!—Sesshômaru alzó una ceja y la ignoró, desviando la vista. No dándose por vencida, Rin lo rodeó hasta tenerlo de nuevo de frente y repitió la acción anterior. Sesshômaru la miró fríamente, esperando amedrentarla. Sin embargo, la chica alzó las cejas—. ¿Cómo puede ser que lo estés pasando tan mal siendo el homenajeado?—Sesshômaru se sintió _ligeramente_ sorprendido de que esa niña tan rara supiera el significado de la palabra _homenajeado_. Él era de la firme creencia de que las nuevas generaciones cada día iban a peor—. Nunca había visto a nadie tan amargado el día de su cumpleaños. —¡Pero qué…

—Eres una maleducada—le espetó, en un tono frío e hiriente. Rin puso los brazos en jarras.

—Y tú un aguafiestas. Se supone que todo esto se ha hecho por ti, y me he fijado en que no has intentado siquiera divertirte un poquito. No es justo para tu padre ¿sabes? Tôga-san se ha esforzado mucho.

—No te importa. —Rin bufó.

—¡Claro que me importa! Él ha sido muy amable conmigo y con mis padres al invitarnos, así que lo he decidido: mi misión del día será hacer que te diviertas. —Sesshômaru no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿De qué estaba hablando esa niñata estúpida? Amiga de Kagome tenía que ser.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, Rin lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó hacia la mesa donde yacía lo que quedaba del pastel de cumpleaños. Cortó un trozo con un tenedor y se lo metió en la boca. Sesshômaru, pillado por sorpresa, no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y se atragantó con el pedazo de tarta, comenzando a toser. Rin le tendió un vaso de refresco y sonrió ampliamente al ver sus furiosos ojos dorados clavarse en ella cuales dagas—. Déjame en paz. —Sesshômaru se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a largarse de allí, pero Rin le interrumpió el paso.

—No puedes, es tu fiesta de cumpleaños. —Empezó a sonar una canción de rock y Rin chilló—. ¡Me encanta esta canción! ¡Vamos a bailar!—No importándole que estuvieran en una punta de la sala, lejos de la pista de baile, comenzó a moverse siguiendo la música. Sesshômaru bufó, fastidiado. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer de niñero? Estaba a punto de dar vuelta e irse lo más rápido que pudiera (a ser posible muy lejos de Japón) cuando un insulto proveniente de aquella chiquilla lo hizo detenerse en seco—. ¡Suéltame, asqueroso!—Viró, encontrando a la adolescente forcejeando con uno de sus compañeros de clase en la universidad, quien la tenía sujeta por los hombros y la manoseaba. Se notaba a leguas que estaba borracho perdido.

La moral lo obligó a acercarse y a apartarlo de un brusco tirón de Rin. La silenciosa amenaza en su mirar bastó para que el tío se buscara a otra con quien bajar su libido. Rin respiró aliviada y le sonrió agradecida—. Gracias, Sesshômaru-san. —Él la miró, indiferente.

La luminosa sonrisa de la chica había provocado _algo_ en él. De pronto no vio a una escandalosa e irritante muchacha, sino a una niña asustada e indefensa. Y la mezcla tan variopinta lo sorprendió. No estaba acostumbrado a tanto despliegue de inocencia. Hasta que conoció a Kagome no sabía lo que era una muchacha inocente, y Rin había acabado, en un solo minuto, por romper sus esquemas.

Se acercó a ella—. No te separes de mí. —No podía dejar que le pasara algo, era su fiesta y él era responsable de lo que allí sucediera. Y aunque aquello había sonado a orden, Rin le volvió a sonreír, esta vez alegre.

Su misión del día iba mejor que bien.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kikyô estaba en la gloria. Llevaba una hora bailando con InuYasha, los dos bien pegaditos el uno al otro. Las caricias de él en su espalda le provocaban agradables escalofríos. Tal vez no estaba todo perdido y aún tenía una oportunidad.

Miró de reojo para su hermana pequeña, de lo más contenta con el amigo de InuYasha. La tensión en los brazos que la rodeaban le daba a entender que al Taisho menor no le hacía ni pizca de gracia semejante nivel de intimidad de la azabache con Kôga.

Miró para sus orbes dorados, los cuales brillaban de puro enfado. Lo tomó de las mejillas y se puso de puntillas—. InuYasha… —Él volvió su mirada a ella y Kikyô no lo dudó: juntó sus labios con los de él, moviéndolos de forma sensual e incitante. InuYasha quedó estático. De reojo, vio la mirada sorprendida y dolida de Kagome. Queriendo ponerla aún más celosa, estrechó a Kikyô más contra sí y cerró los ojos, correspondiendo al beso de esta.

Kagome ensanchó sus ojos y estos se llenaron de lágrimas—. ¿Kagome?—Kôga la obligó a mirarlo. Al ver sus ojos cristalinos, la abrazó fuerte, queriendo matar a InuYasha. No hacía falta ser muy observador para darse cuenta de que esos dos estaban enamorados—. No te preocupes, Kagome. Es un idiota. —La chica tembló, sintiendo su corazón encogerse en su pecho. Se separó lentamente de Kôga y le sonrió.

—Gracias, Kôga-kun. —Respiró hondo y dio un paso atrás—. Necesito salir.

—Te acom- —Kagome negó.

—Quiero estar sola. —Kôga hizo una mueca, disconforme, pero comprendiendo asintió y la dejó marchar. Una vez que la vio perderse entre la gente, puso una expresión dura y se dirigió a donde su amigo seguía besándose con la hermana de la chica que supuestamente le gustaba. Lo arrancó de un tirón de aquel contacto labial que mantenía y lo empujó.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?!

—¡Eso debería decirte yo, idiota! ¡Acabas de hacer el imbécil! ¡Kagome se ha ido casi llorando por tu culpa! ¡Si querías hacerla sufrir, bravo, lo has conseguido!—InuYasha palideció. ¿Su beso con Kikyô la había hecho llorar? ¡Pero si solo había sido un beso!

—La has cagado, amigo. —La voz de Miroku tras él lo sobresaltó—. Yo que tú iba a buscarla para tratar de arreglar tu grandísimo error. —En medio de los tres chicos, Kikyô tragó saliva, miró para InuYasha, suplicándole con los ojos que no fuera, que se quedara con ella. Nunca antes había sentido algo como lo que sentía por el pelinegro. Pero InuYasha retrocedió, mirándola con tristeza.

—Lo siento—susurró. Kikyô sintió como algo se rompía dentro de ella al verlo salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la puerta del local.

Había perdido. Había perdido contra su hermana pequeña.

Y las lágrimas hicieron su aparición.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sentada en el escalón de un portal, Kagome lloraba, abrazada a sus rodillas. Era de esperarse. Nunca podría ganarle a su hermana mayor. Kikyô era la perfección hecha mujer, atraía a cualquier chico solo con mirarlo una vez. Era mejor que ella en todo: más inteligente, más sofisticada, más educada… Sabía que tenía la batalla perdida antes de empezar, pero su estúpido corazón le había permitido albergar esperanzas, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias—. Kagome… —Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios al oír _su_ voz, como si él hubiera ido a buscarla—. Kagome… —gimió, rogándole a su mente que no fuera tan cruel—. ¡Basta, Kagome! ¡Mírame!—Notó unas manos agarrarla bruscamente de los hombros, obligándola a levantar la cabeza. Sus orbes chocolates vieron, a través de la cortina de lágrimas, dos soles que la observaban, acongojados.

Su cabeza chocó de pronto contra un pecho duro y cálido y unos fuertes brazos la apretaron con fuerza. Los reconoció al instante y la respiración se le cortó—. ¿I-InuYasha?—Él afianzó su presa en torno a su cuerpo. Kagome tembló, las lágrimas volvieron a correrle libres por las mejillas y se revolvió en el abrazo, chillando y golpeándolo, queriendo que la soltara, que dejara de jugar así con ella y con sus sentimientos.

Pero InuYasha no le hizo caso. Se tuvo que morder la lengua para retener el grito de dolor que quiso salir de su garganta cuando ella le clavó las uñas en su espalda, bajo la camisa. Vaya que sabía arañar, la niña.

Poco a poco ella dejó de pelear y los sollozos se volvieron cada vez más débiles, hasta que solo quedó un llanto silencioso. InuYasha aprovechó para deshacer el abrazo y subió las manos hasta sus mejillas. Le levantó el rostro y quiso golpearse a sí mismo al ver la tristeza impresa en sus expresivos ojos castaños. Acarició con sus pulgares, retirando el siguiente rastro de lágrimas que quería salir del blanco que rodeaba los irises marrones que tanto le gustaban. El cuerpo femenino se estremeció—. Perdóname—susurró. Kagome cerró los ojos, apretando los puños.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, _onii-chan_. Tú no me quieres y yo no puedo cambiar eso. —La voz inundada de dolor lo hizo apretar los dientes.

—Kagome… —La azabache se deshizo de sus manos, dando un paso atrás.

—Puedes volver con Kikyô. Solo asegúrate de no seguir jugando conmigo.

—¡Tú nunca has sido un juego! Es cierto que al principio nos llevábamos mal pero… yo nunca… nunca jugaría así con tus sentí-

—¡Mentiroso! ¡Solo he sido un juguete para ti, lo sé! ¡Siempre he sabido que tú quieres a Kikyô! ¡Pero te molestaste en crearme esperanzas! ¡Pues enhorabuena, porque me has roto el corazón! ¿Pero sabes? ¡No te dejaré seguir haciéndolo! ¡Lárgate con tu novia y déjame en paz!—Se giró, intentando evitar llorar de nuevo frente a él. Empezó a caminar, para alejarse de allí cuanto antes.

Pero su intento de huida fue rápidamente frustrado. En dos zancadas InuYasha se acercó a ella por la espalda y, tomándola de forma ruda del brazo, la giró, haciendo que sus labios chocaran contra los suyos. Kagome abrió enormemente sus ojos. Se separó de él, ahora furiosa, y levantó una mano, dispuesta a abofetearlo; pero InuYasha la agarró de la muñeca y de un tirón volvió a acercarla a su cuerpo, apoderándose de nuevo de sus labios, posando esta vez la otra mano sobre su nuca, haciendo presión para impedirle alejarse.

Kagome se vio arrastrada a un mar de sensaciones con ese tórrido beso. Gimió, sintiéndose débil de repente, y tuvo que sujetarse con su mano a la camisa del chico, para no tambalearse y caer. InuYasha expandió su boca, abriendo aún más los labios femeninos, ahondando así el beso para introducir con libertad la lengua en la cavidad femenina.

¡Madre del amor hermoso! ¡Qué bien sabía Kagome! Soltó su muñeca y pasó el brazo por su cintura, pegándola más a su pecho. Kagome le pasó los brazos por el cuello, poniéndose de puntillas para darle más acceso, correspondiendo al fin a la muestra de afecto.

Por falta de aire InuYasha rompió el beso. Tomó una bocanada de aire, viendo que Kagome respiraba tan o más agitadamente que él, sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora, ambos con los labios húmedos y ligeramente hinchados.

Kagome abrió los ojos, aturdida aún por lo que había pasado—. Kagome… —La voz varonil y ronca la hizo mirarlo. Él todavía mantenía un brazo en su cintura y la otra mano en su nuca, con los dedos enredados en sus rizos azabaches—. Eres tonta. —Y ahí se fue a la mierda el momento mágico.

Sintiendo su ira crecer a niveles alarmantes, volvió a hacer amago de abofetearlo. No obstante, InuYasha volvió a frustrar sus planes con sus malditamente buenos reflejos. La acercó otra vez a él—. ¡Suéltame, Taisho!—El aludido sonrió arrogante y bajó su rostro, acariciando con sus labios la mejilla de la chica, hasta llegar a su oído, donde susurró las palabras que harían a Kagome la adolescente más jodidamente feliz del planeta.

—Solo te quiero a ti, _niña boba_. —Todo su cuerpo se paralizó y los latidos de su corazón se desbocaron. Cerró los ojos en cuanto notó los gruesos labios masculinos besarla por tercera vez en la noche. Cuando se separaron, InuYasha le sonrió de esa forma tan suya, arrogante y altanera.

Y Kagome no pudo hacer otra cosa que lanzarse a volver a besarlo; InuYasha le correspondió en el acto, sintiendo mariposas bailar en su estómago.

A partir de ahora Kagome era _única_ y _exclusivamente_ suya.

Porque había descubierto que la amaba con todo su ser.

Más que a nada ni nadie en este mundo.

**Fin Capítulo 3**

**¡Asfgashdasfgashdasfgashd! **

**¡NO SABÉIS LO QUE HE TENIDO QUE SUFRIR PARA TERMINAR ESTE JODIDO CAPÍTULO! ¡Porque el muy maldito tenía que salirme más largo que el Antiguo Testamento!**

**Ya, me desahogué. Que a gusto se queda una.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido, gente? ¡Hacedme saber vuestra opinión en un bonito review que me llene de dulce chocolate con leche! Así repongo mis energías xD.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡YAHOI! Bueno, este no costó tanto como el anterior pero aún así costó (Inner: vaya que sí costó). Seh, pero bueno, espero que os guste. ¡Especialmente a la personita a la cuál va dedicado este fanfic! ¡Fumiis, te quiero, nena! ¡Ojalá ames este capítulo con todo tu ser!**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 4**

Se peinó el cabello con los dedos y sonrió satisfecha a su reflejo. Se sorprendió al ver sus ojos brillar cual niña con zapatos nuevos. Las palabras de su _novio_ resonaron en su mente:

_Solo te quiero a ti, niña boba_.

Otra estúpida sonrisa de felicidad se le dibujó en la cara. Salió del baño tarareando una de sus canciones favoritas a la vez que daba pequeños saltitos. A veces se detenía, cerraba los ojos y soltaba risitas, para luego seguir su camino, de nuevo, a saltitos, toda sonriente.

Sus amigas la vieron entrar en clase de esa misma forma, atontada. Esperaron a que se sentara en su sitio y entonces se le echaron encima, abordándola a preguntas—. ¡Vamos, escupe! ¿Quién es?

—¡Es tu hermano! ¿A que sí?

—¿Cuánto lleváis? ¿Os habéis besado ya? ¿Quién dio el primer paso? ¿Se te declaró?—Kagome permitió que su nube de felicidad descendiera unos metros y las miró.

—Sí, es InuYasha. Apenas unos días. Sí, ya nos hemos besado. Los dos a la vez. Y también sí, se me declaró. —Yuka, Eri y Ayumi chillaron entusiasmadas. Le pidieron mil y un detalles, pero tuvieron que interrumpirse en cuanto el profesor entró en el aula.

Kagome abrió su libro y cogió su portaminas. Pero su mente volvió a distraerse con el recuerdo del atractivo rostro de su novio. Amplió su sonrisa y dejó caer la mejilla contra su palma, soltando un suspiro de adolescente cursi enamorada que no se podía con él.

Era tremendamente feliz.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Frenó la scooter y, como un imbécil enamorado, se miró en el espejo retrovisor, revisando que no tuviera ninguna imperfección. Él nunca había sido vanidoso, al contrario que Miroku o que Kôga, pero ahora sentía la necesidad de estar mínimamente arreglado, y todo para que Kagome lo encontrara atractivo.

La misma idea sonaba estúpida. Pero es que Kagome era extremada y malditamente hermosa, y, en todas las tardes que había pasado a buscarla, no se había perdido las miradas embelesadas que otros chicos le daban al pasar. Así que por muy cursi que sonara, se mantendría en buena forma y bien acicalado.

Y ya había empezado a agilipollarse—. ¡InuYasha!—Levantó la cabeza al oír la voz de su _novia_ (qué rara le sonaba esa palabra), solo para que su blando corazón se acelerara al verla detenerse frente a él con su sonrisa perfecta y amorosa. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y desvió la vista a un lado.

—Sube—dijo, en un tono algo brusco. Kagome amplió su sonrisa, con sus ojos brillantes, y se apresuró a obedecer. InuYasha se giró para ponerle el casco en la cabeza y él mismo se lo abrochó. La oyó suspirar tan tontamente como llevaba haciendo él en clase toda la mañana y una fugaz sonrisa teñida de arrogancia curvó sus labios. Hablando de labios… Posó su vista en los femeninos, rosados y carnosos. Solo había podido robarle pequeños besitos desde la fiesta. ¿Estaría bien robarle uno como dios manda en mitad de la calle? Observó, por el rubor de la colegiala, que ella también quería que la besara.

—_¡Claro que está bien, imbécil! Es tu novia ahora. Bésala_. —E hizo caso a su vocecita interior. Se giró del todo sobre el asiento de la scooter, quedando frente a frente con Kagome y, agarrando sus hombros con firmeza, bajó la cabeza y la besó. Al segundo Kagome le pasó los brazos por el cuello, estirándose para profundizar el contacto. InuYasha bajó las manos a su espalda y la estrechó lo más que pudo contra él, teniendo en cuenta la incómoda posición en la que se encontraban, al tiempo que sus lenguas se rozaban.

Finalmente, se separaron, necesitados de oxígeno para poder respirar. Se sonrieron, una sonrisa de enamorados—. Ehm… ¿Nos vamos?—dijo Kagome, su sonrojo acentuándose al percatarse de que eran el centro de miradas de todos sus compañeros. InuYasha amplió su sonrisa y la besó una última vez en los labios, nada más que un pequeño contacto, un pico, para seguidamente girarse y agarrar el manillar, poniendo la scooter en marcha.

Tras él, Kagome se pegó a su espalda y se aferró a su jersey, con fuerza. Cuando pararon en un semáforo, ella habló—. ¿Hoy tienes que trabajar?

—Todas las tardes, preciosa. Ya lo sabes. —La muchacha se sonrojó por el apodo cariñoso que él le había puesto.

—Ah… —Hizo una mueca. El día que había ido con Rin no se había percatado, pero su nueva amiga había vuelto unos días después, y en la práctica de voleibol del día anterior le había comentado de la cantidad de chicas que había comprando ropa o, más bien, mirando a cierto dependiente que estaba como un tren. Le había asegurado que InuYasha no les hacía ni caso, y que si se ponían muy pesadas, su compañera de trabajo las ahuyentaba—. Oye… sería mucha molestia si yo… —Se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Y si lo incomodaba? No quería comportarse como una novia insufrible y celosa nada más haber empezado una relación seria con él.

—¿Mmmm?

—Nada, olvídalo. —InuYasha frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, para preguntarle qué pasaba, pero el semáforo cambió y tuvo que guardarse la pregunta para luego.

Justo había un pequeño atasco más adelante, así que aprovechó y la miró a través del espejo retrovisor—. ¿Qué ibas a decirme antes, Kagome?—Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada, nada. No te preocupes.

—Kagome… —El tono de advertencia la hizo suspirar. Era un tono que conocía a la perfección, un tono que indicaba que el pelinegro no iba a rendirse hasta que consiguiera una respuesta.

—Es que… me preguntaba si… si estaría bien que yo… bueno… si podría acompañarte en tu trabajo hoy. Es una mala idea, déjalo. —Se apresuró a decir ella, con un suspiro. InuYasha quiso echarse a reír. La cola de vehículos avanzó y él hizo lo propio. Esbozando una sonrisa, enfiló la cuesta que bajaba al centro comercial. Kagome parpadeó, sorprendida, al ver como se internaban en la semioscuridad del parking—. InuYasha… —llamó, en cuanto el motor de la scooter paró.

—¿No querías acompañarme hoy?—replicó, sin darle tiempo a decir nada más. Un tenue sonrojo se extendió por las mejillas femeninas y Kagome asintió. Se quitó el casco y lo guardó en el compartimento trasero. Vio a InuYasha tenderle la mano y se apresuró a llegar a su lado para cogerla, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

Anduvieron en silencio todo el trayecto hasta las escaleras, ambos sonrojados, sonriéndose de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué tal en el instituto?—preguntó Kagome, mirándolo, rompiendo así el silencio. InuYasha suspiró.

—Como siempre. Clases aburridas, charlas sin sentido con Miroku y discusiones aún más ilógicas con Kôga.

—¿Sigue molesto contigo?—InuYasha asintió, tirando de ella para poder abrazarla con el brazo que tenía libre. Kagome se dejó hacer, sonrojándose en el acto. Se sentía estupendamente con la cercanía. Además, tendría que acostumbrarse, puesto que ahora eran pareja.

Llegaron finalmente a la tienda—. ¡Oooooooh, si vienes con tu chica, InuYasha, querido! Qué bien que me traigas un poco de compañía femenina. —Jakotsu, el jefe de InuYasha, sonrió, inclinándose sobre el mostrador para observarlos mejor, con una sonrisa en sus labios, hoy pintados de verde.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo soy una chica, ¿sabes?!—exclamó su otra empleada, Sango, fingiendo ofenderse. Jakotsu e InuYasha pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, Sango, guapa, pero admite que tu feminidad raya un poco en el límite de lo marimacho. ¡Nunca te he visto con falda más que la de tu uniforme!—Sango se sonrojó, tanto de vergüenza como de enfado.

Kagome soltó una risita y la castaña miró para ella, sonriéndole. InuYasha suspiró y se volvió a ella, soltándola—. Tengo que ir a cambiarme. Tendrás que estar aburrida detrás del mostrador con Jakotsu.

—¡¿Aburrido yo?! Cariño, no hay nadie que se aburra conmigo, ya deberías saberlo—dijo Jakotsu, guiñándole un ojo de forma juguetona. InuYasha lo miró con una ceja alzada antes de volverse de nuevo a su novia.

—No te preocupes. Ve. —InuYasha la besó en la mejilla para luego desaparecer por una puerta lateral. Sango le sonrió mientras terminaba de doblar unas chaquetas de chico. Kagome le devolvió el gesto, observando su atuendo con curiosidad: unos pantalones lilas con un suéter negro, en cuya parte delantera tenía unas letras en color blanco que rezaban: _Don't touch me. I have better things to do_.

—Vamos, querida, no te quedes ahí parada, ven. —Jakotsu le hizo señas para que se acercara y le cedió la banqueta que estaba detrás del mostrador. Kagome se sentó, sin saber muy bien qué hacer—. Cuéntame ¿cómo es eso de que acabaste siendo hermana del bombón?—Sango rodó los ojos y meneó la cabeza, colgando una falda. Kagome se sonrojó.

—Nuestros padres se enamoraron y se casaron… Por eso.

—Aaaaaah, lo suponía. Hoy en día está muy de moda eso de juntar familias.

—No generalices, jefe. —Se escuchó la voz de InuYasha. Kagome le sonrió, medio embobada, al verlo aparecer con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta a rayas horizontales blanca y negra, arremangada hasta el codo—. Nuestros padres se quieren.

—Eso, Jakotsu, no generalices. No todo el mundo tiene pensamientos superficiales. —Jakotsu frunció el ceño.

—Si no fuerais tan jodidamente guapos, sobre todo tú, InuYasha, amor—un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del aludido— ni tan buenos vendedores, os despediría ahora mismo. Por irrespetuosos. —InuYasha y Sango se sonrieron—. Kagome, nena, vámonos a tomar algo por ahí, tú y yo solos, ¿te parece? Dejemos a estas víboras despacharse a gusto. —Kagome rio y se cogió del brazo de Jakotsu, levantándose a su vez de la banqueta. InuYasha bufó, molesto, pero así al menos Kagome no se aburriría.

Sonrió como idiota al ver el sensual movimiento de su cabello azabache al balancearse de un lado a otro, al mismo hipnotizador compás que sus caderas—. Tú, el baboso ¿te traigo un babero?

—Déjame en paz, Sango. —Rodeó una mesa con pantalones doblados y se subió a una pequeña escalera, con un trapo en la mano, para retirar el polvo acumulado de las estanterías más altas—. Ah, y consíguete un novio. —Sango rio.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ya era la hora de cierre. Kagome tenía el ceño fruncido y movía el pie, impaciente, observando a una arpía insinuársele descaradamente a su chico. Sango estaba atendiendo a otro par de clientes, y Jakotsu lo mismo, en otra sección de la tienda. Apretó los dientes, contando mentalmente hasta cien, intentando calmarse. No tenía por qué estar celosa, no iba a ser una de esas novias posesivas y controladoras. No. Miró de reojo, viendo cómo iban hacia ella, hacia la caja. InuYasha le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de efectuar el cobro de las prendas que la chica iba a llevarse.

Kagome quiso gritarle en cuanto vio que entre los billetes iba un papelito con (probablemente) un número de teléfono. Respirando hondo y poniendo su mejor sonrisa inocente, se acercó a su novio—. ¿Te falta mucho, cari?—Lo agarró del brazo y amplió su sonrisa al ver la mirada sorprendida de la chica. Esta cogió la bolsa con un ademán brusco y se fue, decepcionada de que el tío bueno de la tienda de ropa estuviera ya cogido.

InuYasha alzo una ceja y se giró a mirarla—. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

—¿El qué?—preguntó Kagome, haciéndose la desentendida. InuYasha sonrió y, acercándola a su cuerpo, le dio un beso en la frente. Kagome se sonrojó pero sintió las mismas mariposas en su estómago que sentía siempre que él le daba una muestra de cariño.

—Celosa. —Al fin, el último cliente se fue y Sango puso el cartel de _Cerrado_ en la puerta.

—Buen trabajo, niños. Espero que mañana sigáis así—felicitó Jakotsu a Sango e InuYasha. Ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia para luego ir a cambiarse la ropa. Jakotsu los obligaba a usar ropa de la tienda como uniforme de trabajo; una manera de promocionarse como cualquier otra.

Kagome suspiró aliviada al verlo vestir de nuevo el uniforme del instituto. Señal de que ya se irían—. Bueno, espero verte más a menudo por aquí, Kagome. Está bien tener a otra chica con la que hablar en el descanso. —Kagome sonrió a la castaña y asintió. Sango era una chica agradable y simpática. Habían congeniado desde el primer segundo y habían descubierto que tenían muchas cosas en común.

—¡Antes de que os vayáis!—Jakotsu se inclinó y extrajo un sobre de debajo del mostrador. Se acercó a ellos y sacó de su interior lo que parecían ser entradas para algún evento.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó InuYasha, desconfiado, cogiendo la suya.

—Son unas invitaciones que me ha dado mi hermano para un desfile de modas que organiza su empresa. Pensé que, si no teníais nada mejor que hacer el sábado, querríais ir. —Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí.

—Jakotsu, un desfile de modas es algo muy… sofisticado. No creo que nosotros…

—¡Tonterías, Sango, preciosa! Además, el muy cretino se piensa que necesito hacerme publicidad, por eso me invita. ¿Publicidad yo? ¿Con este cuerpo serrano? ¡Se me tirarán todos los diseñadores encima y me suplicarán que venda su ropa en mi tienda!—Los adolescentes miraron con una gotita en la cabeza el arrebato de maldad de Jakotsu.

—Jefe, me encantaría ir pero yo… No tengo con quien—confesó Sango en un susurro, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza por tener que admitir algo así.

—Puedes venir con nosotros, Sango-chan, si quieres—ofreció Kagome, cogiéndole las manos.

—¡Hey! ¿Quién ha dicho que vayamos a ir?—soltó InuYasha, a quien no le gustaban nada esa clase de eventos sociales.

—Iremos, InuYasha. Jakotsu-san está siendo muy amable al cedernos algunas de sus invitaciones—dijo, para luego girarse de nuevo a Sango—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes?

—Pero Kagome-chan, no quisiera molestar… Iréis como pareja y no quiero hacer mal tercio.

—Oh, pero no molestas. Aunque… —Kagome miró para InuYasha, con una sonrisa. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea—. InuYasha ¿por qué no le pides a Miroku o a Kôga-kun que vengan también?

—¡¿Y para qué quieres tú que venga el imbécil de Kôga?!—Kagome rodó los ojos y suspiró. A pesar de haberle explicado durante dos horas que no tenía ningún interés amoroso en Kôga y que solo eran amigos, a InuYasha no le gustaba un pelo verlo cerca de ella.

—Para que Sango-chan no se sienta incómoda. Le diré a Rin-chan que venga también. Cuantos más, mejor.

—Eso, querido: cuántos más, mejor. —InuYasha fulminó a su jefe con la mirada, quien tenía una mueca burlona y un destello divertido en sus ojos.

—No sé, Kagome-chan…

—¡Vamos, Sango-chan! ¡Lo pasaremos bien! Seguro que también va una de mis mejores amigas porque su madre es editora en una revista de moda. Así que venga, di que sí. —Sango suspiró y finalmente asintió.

—De acuerdo, iré. No sé cómo, pero me has convencido. —Kagome chilló y la abrazó, feliz. InuYasha sonrió levemente al ver la felicidad de su novia.

Bueno, si Kagome quería ir, pues irían. Si eso la ponía contenta, no se negaría.

Solo quería verla sonreír todos los días. Y si era por su causa, mejor.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡¿De verdad que puedo ir?!—exclamó Rin, sin poder creérselo, observando la invitación en su mano.

—Claro que sí, Rin-chan.

—Pero… ¿No es esta tu invitación?—Kagome negó.

—Cada invitación vale por dos ¿ves?—Señaló la parte baja del papel, donde ponía _Vale por el invitado y un acompañante_.

—Oh, en ese caso ¡muchísimas gracias! Aunque no sé con quién ir… —Suspiró.

—No te preocupes por eso, InuYasha va a invitar a sus amigos, así que puedes ir con uno de ellos.

—¿En plan pareja?—dijo Rin. Kagome asintió.

—Bueno, solo si quieres, sino siempre puedes decirle que tan solo es una salida en plan amistosa. —Rin sonrió ampliamente, feliz.

—¡Muchísimas gracias, Kagome-sempai! ¡Allí estaré!—Kagome rio, viendo a Rin alejarse hacia su clase por el pasillo, dando saltitos. Se apoyó contra una de las ventanas y miró para el paisaje urbano, con expresión soñadora.

—¿Higurashi?—Se sobresaltó al oír que la llamaban. Se volvió.

—Hôjô-kun… —Parpadeó. Adoptó una expresión seria y se enderezó—. Me has asustado. —Desvió un segundo la vista detrás del chico, donde sus amigas se asomaban por la puerta de su clase, haciéndole señas, indicándole que ellas no habían tenido nada que ver. Suspiró y encaró al castaño, quien parecía avergonzado por algo.

—Yo… quería pedirte disculpas, por la desastrosa cita del parque de atracciones. Me he pasado estas dos semanas buscando la manera de pedirte perdón. Lo siento y…

—No tiene importancia, Hôjô-kun, no fue culpa tuya. —El alivio se reflejó en sus ojos marrones, haciendo que se relajara considerablemente.

—Gracias. Y… bueno… quería saber si estarías disponible el do-

—Escucha, Hôjô-kun: eres un chico estupendo, dulce, atento y amable. Pero yo… ya estoy saliendo con alguien, y no quisiera que te crearas falsas esperanzas con algo que no va a pasar. Quiero a mi novio. —El rostro del chico se tiñó de una infinita tristeza.

—Supongo que entonces no tengo nada que hacer. —Kagome negó.

—Lo siento. —Hôjô suspiró, derrotado.

—Da igual, Higurashi. Gracias por tu sinceridad. —Kagome asintió.

—Oye ¿por qué no invitas a salir a esa chica de primero? Cómo se llamaba…

—¿Aisawa?

—¡Sí, ella! Se nota que le gustas y, no sé… Puede que surja algo. —Hôjô se rascó la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Puede que lo haga. Gracias. —Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No hay de qué. —Hôjô se despidió y se fue por el pasillo. Yuka, Eri y Ayumi se acercaron a ella enseguida.

—Pobre chico. Estaba coladito por ti—comentó Yuka, viéndolo meterse en su clase.

—Lo superará—dijo Kagome, apoyándose de nuevo en la ventana—. Esto… Eri. ¿Irás al desfile del sábado?—La aludida asintió.

—Sí, mi madre me llevará. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Es que el jefe de InuYasha nos dio una invitación, para ir. Le regalé la mía a Rin-chan y también irán los amigos de InuYasha. Lo decía por si podrías hacernos de anfitriona, como no vamos a conocer a nadie…

—¡¿Vas a ir al desfile, Kagome?! ¡Qué envidia!—exclamó Yuka. Eri frunció el ceño.

—¿Vosotras queréis ir?—les preguntó a Yuka y Ayumi.

—¡Pues claro que queremos ir! ¡Es el desfile más importante del año!—exclamó de nuevo Yuka, cogiéndose del brazo de Ayumi, quien parecía algo incómoda.

—No sé… Dentro de poco tenemos los exámenes y…

—¡Vamos, Ayumi! ¡Los estudios pueden esperar cuando se trata de ver la ropa más bonita del mundo y conocer a modelos súper guapos!—Kagome rodó los ojos mientras veía a sus amigas empezar una discusión sobre quién era el ikemen más guapo de Japón.

Luego meneó la cabeza y sonrió. Así eran sus amigas, y así las quería.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡Kagome-sempai!

—¡Rin-chan!—Ambas chicas se abrazaron, riendo, en medio de aquella multitud de ricos, celebridades y personas conocidas—. ¡Guao! ¡Estás que te sales, sempai!

—Tú estás increíble, Rin-chan.

—¿E InuYasha-san?—preguntó la otra chica con curiosidad, al no verlo llegar con Kagome.

—Está ocupándose de los abrigos, con los chicos. Mira, por allí vienen. —Rin sonrió tímidamente al grupo de chicos que se acercaba.

—Rin-chan, estos son Kôga-kun y Miroku. A InuYasha ya lo conoces.

—Encantado de conocer a tan bella damisela. —Rin se sonrojó por las palabras aduladoras de Miroku, mientras Kôga le hacía un gesto de saludo con la cabeza.

—¿Y Sango? ¿Aún no ha llegado?—Kagome negó a la pregunta de su novio.

—¡Oh, mira, sempai! ¿No es esa de ahí?—Kagome escudriñó el punto al que Rin señalaba y, efectivamente, vio llegar a Sango. Lo cierto es que casi no la había reconocido con aquel vestido verde de finas tiras y las sandalias de plataforma. Ambas chicas corrieron hacia ella, abrazándola en el acto. InuYasha también se acercó.

—Vaya, Sango, si hasta pareces una chica y todo. —La castaña rodó los ojos y le golpeó el brazo.

—Idiota. —Al otro lado, Kagome hizo lo mismo.

—Sé amable, InuYasha.

—Solo decía la verdad—dijo él, con un destello de diversión en sus ojos dorados.

—¡Oh, ven! ¡Te presentaremos!—Kagome la arrastró hasta donde los esperaban Kôga y Miroku—. Sango-chan, estos son Miroku y Kôga-kun. Chicos, esta es Sango-chan.

—Encantada—dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Kôga contestó el gesto con una sonrisa y otro "Encantado". InuYasha miró para Miroku, extrañado de que no hubiera comenzado con su juego de coqueteo habitual.

—¿Miroku?—Pero el aludido parecía estar hipnotizado, observando fijamente para Sango, embobado. Sango rio, nerviosa por la intensa mirada de esos ojos azules—. ¡Miroku!—El grito pareció sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Adoptando una expresión de lo más seria, se acercó a Sango y, cogiéndole las manos, la miró anhelante.

—Preciosa criatura—Sango enrojeció— ¿me harías el inmenso honor de ser la madre de mis hijos?—Kagome y Rin ahogaron un grito, Kôga se echó a reír e InuYasha miraba incrédulo para su mejor amigo.

—¡PERVERTIDO!—La afectada en cuestión, Sango, le propinó tal rodillazo en la entrepierna que Miroku gimió y cayó al suelo, con lagrimillas en el borde de los ojos.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?—le susurró Kagome a su novio, quien meneó la cabeza.

—Luego te cuento. ¿Vamos entrando?—Cogió a Kagome de la cintura y la guio hasta el interior de la sala. Sango los siguió, a paso rápido y con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza. Kôga sonrió a Rin.

—¿Vamos?—La chica miró para el accidentado y se encogió de hombros, echando a andar tras los demás. Kôga echó un vistazo rápido para su amigo y suspiró—. Eres un caso.

—Cállate—gimió Miroku, incorporándose al fin y siguiéndolo a duras penas.

Una amplia sonrisa que hizo que le brillaran los ojos asomó a sus labios. Aquella castaña de intensos ojos castaños era extremadamente hermosa. Y él siempre conseguía a las chicas hermosas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡Es increíble!

—¡Mira, mira! ¡¿No es ese Hayao Miyazaki?!

—¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Hikaru Utada, sempai! ¡HIKARU UTADA!

—¡¿DÓNDE?!—InuYasha y los chicos rieron al ver la emoción en los rostros femeninos. Ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a eventos de este tipo, bueno, más Miroku y Kôga que InuYasha, quien raras veces se aparecía por los actos de la empresa de su padre.

—¡Vamos a sentarnos!

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Están a punto de empezar!—Empujándose sin querer unas a otras y riendo como solo unas adolescentes lo harían, buscaron unas sillas libres para poder sentarse. Las luces empezaban a atenuarse, indicando así que faltaba poco para que empezara el desfile.

Sin querer, Kagome chocó con alguien, perdiendo el equilibrio. Unas manos la tomaron de la cintura. Kagome se volvió, descubriendo a un chico moreno de tez nívea y ojos azules—. Lo siento—se disculpó, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza. Intentó apartarse, pero el chico mantuvo una mano en su espalda, con una sonrisa en su perfecto rostro.

—Tenga cuidado, señorita. No quisiera que algo tan bonito resultara dañado. —Enrojeció todavía más si cabe por el cumplido—. Oh, disculpe mi descortesía. —Al fin, el hombre la soltó, apartándose un paso de ella—. Soy Bankotsu Rakuzan. —Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, dejando a la vista todos sus dientes blancos.

—Y-yo… —Kagome no sabía qué decir—. De-debería…

—¡Aquí estás!—InuYasha apareció junto a ella como por arte de magia—. ¡¿Se puede donde te habías metido?! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

—Lo siento, tropecé y este chico tan amable me ayudó. —InuYasha se giró, percatándose entonces de la presencia de Bankotsu.

—¿Y tú quién coño eres y qué quieres con mi novia?

—¡InuYasha!—lo regañó Kagome, por el tono hostil y las palabras groseras—. ¡Esas no son formas! ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo con Rakuzan-san!

—Keh. —InuYasha metió las manos en los bolsillos, haciéndose el desentendido. ¿Pero es que Kagome no se daba cuenta de cómo la estaba mirando ese tío? Sus ojos estaban fijos en la pequeña figura femenina. Supo en ese momento que no debería haber ido al estúpido desfile, no con todos esos buitres revoloteando por ahí, a la espera de presas frescas.

—¡Bankotsu, cariño, te estamos esperando! Necesitamos que aplaques a Suikotsu. Ya sabes: él y su bipolaridad. —InuYasha y Kagome parpadearon sorprendidos al ver salir de entre la multitud a Jakotsu.

—¿Jefe?

—Jakotsu-san… —El aludido se volvió y su faz se iluminó de inmediato.

—¡InuYasha, querido, habéis venido! ¡Kagome, nena, estás para comerte! ¡Si fuera heterosexual ya te habría arrinconado en la primera esquina que hubiese encontrado libre!—InuYasha gruñó al oír el comentario de Jakotsu: era _exactamente_ lo que él estaba pensando. Los shorts vaqueros de color blanco acentuaban su bien formado trasero, ciñéndose a sus muslos, y contrastaba a la perfección con aquella camiseta negra de lentejuelas, la cual se pegaba a su cuerpo, dejando entrever la opulencia de sus pechos. Todo ello, sumado a la cascada de rizos azabaches que le caía libre por la espalda, le daban un aspecto sexy a la vez inocente.

Oh, genial, ya parecía Miroku. Maldijo para sus adentros y la abrazó por la cintura, pegándola lo más posible a él y fulminando con la mirada al tal Bankotsu, dejando en claro que Kagome era _su_ chica—. ¿Los conoces, hermanito?

—Oh, sí. InuYasha es uno de mis empleados, en la tienda, ya sabes, esa que tú y todos en la familia os empeñáis en que cierre para dedicarme a algo serio y con futuro. —Bankotsu frunció el ceño.

—Aquí no, Jakotsu.

—No, claro que no, hermanito. Ya te vapulearé en condiciones cuando estés borracho perdido y yo más fresco que una lechuga, a eso de las dos de la mañana ¿te parece?—Kagome tuvo que esconder el rostro en la camisa de InuYasha para ahogar la carcajada que quería escapar de sus labios. InuYasha hizo lo mismo, enterrando la cara entre los cabellos de la chica, disimulando una risa.

—Ya hablaremos luego—masculló Bankotsu entre dientes—. Un placer conocerla, señorita. —Bankotsu dio vuelta y desapareció entre el gentío. Jakotsu le guiñó un ojo a la pareja y fue tras su hermano.

Los dos adolescentes se miraron y estallaron en risas. Desde luego, Jakotsu era único.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rin salió del baño, echando para atrás su larga melena oscura. Lo estaba pasando genial. El desfile había sido espectacular y los amigos de su sempai y el novio de esta eran de lo más divertidos. Atravesó el pasillo de moqueta, esquivando a la gente que iba en dirección contraria o que estaba parada, charlando en grupos o parejas.

Se acercó a una mesa donde había varias bebidas y cogió una coca cola. Le encantaba esa bebida marrón burbujeante. Era una completa adicta—. La cafeína es para mayores. —Rin se volvió, sin dejar de beber de la lata de color rojo con letras blancas. Casi se atraganta al ver de pie, ante ella, erguido en toda su imponente figura, a Sesshômaru, con expresión indescifrable.

—Se-Sesshômaru-san. —Se sonrojó y comenzó a juguetear con un mechón de cabello, nerviosa—. ¿Q-qué haces…

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti. Este no es lugar para niñas. —Sesshômaru había creído imposible encontrarse en un lugar como ese con la loca de su fiesta de cumpleaños. El otro día Rin le había calentado la cabeza con su parloteo constante, sin parar de moverse a su alrededor, incapaz de quedarse quieta por más de dos segundos en el mismo lugar—. ¿Con quién has venido?—cuestionó en tono indiferente.

—Con InuYasha-san y Kagome-sempai—contestó la adolescente, poniéndose aún más nerviosa al tener aquellos fríos ojos dorados clavados en ella.

—¿Ese idiota está aquí?

—¡¿A quién llamas idiota, imbécil?!—Sesshômaru miró por encima de su hombro, viendo a InuYasha parado tras él. El pelinegro ignoró a su hermano mayor y se volvió a Rin—. Estábamos preocupados, Rin. Tardabas demasiado. Los demás te están buscando.

—Oh, vaya. Lo siento. Me entretuve con tu hermano. —InuYasha bufó. Rin soltó una risita para luego dedicarle una radiante sonrisa al Taisho mayor.

—¡Nos vemos, Sesshômaru-san!—InuYasha dejó que Rin pasara delante y él hizo amago de seguirla.

—No me dijiste que venías. Padre dijo que no iba a venir. —InuYasha se giró.

—Y no iba a venir, pero mi jefe nos regaló las invitaciones y Kagome insistió.

—Podrías haber avisado. Una buena imagen nuestra…

—Me importa una mierda la buena imagen que quieras dar, Sesshômaru. Eres tú el que está obsesionado con hacer más grande la empresa, a papá y a mí nos gusta tal y como está. —Sesshômaru frunció los labios, taladrando con la mirada a su hermano menor. InuYasha le dio la espalda—. Desde que murió mamá no hay quién te aguante. —Sesshômaru sintió la ira hervir en su interior, pero no dejó que se trasluciera en su rostro.

Él no necesitaba estar con su familia. Solo necesitaba que sus negocios fueran bien. Solo eso. No necesitaba nada más.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡Rin-chan! ¡Nos has dado un susto de muerte!—Kagome se lanzó a abrazar a la chica. Rin sonrió.

—Lo siento. Me encontré con Sesshômaru-san y…

—¡¿Sesshômaru está aquí?! ¡InuYasha! ¡¿Por qué no lo has traído?!

—¿Para que nos amargue la noche? ¡No, gracias!

—¿Quién es Sesshômaru?—preguntó Sango, quién hasta ese momento no había oído tal nombre.

—Es el hermano mayor de InuYasha. —Se sobresaltó al sentir la voz justo a su lado. Dio un paso a un lado, con las mejillas rojas.

—Acércate y te enteras. —Miroku le sonrió de forma seductora, observando fascinado el pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

—Querida Sango, sabes que los pequeños roces de antes fueron meros accidentes que…

—¡No te acerques!—amenazó ella de nuevo, al ver como el cuerpo masculino se inclinaba hacia ella. Y es que Miroku no había cesado en su empeño de conquista, intentando pegarse a Sango y, en el proceso, deleitarse con el tacto de las curvas femeninas. Claro que la castaña no se había dejado. Y eso a Miroku le fascinaba: una chica con carácter que no estaba interesada en que le coquetearan.

De pronto, la sala se llenó de luces de colores y la música empezó a sonar. El dj encargado tomó el micrófono y su voz retumbó por todo el lugar—. Bueno, gente, ha llegado la hora de divertirse. Dejemos ahora los negocios a un lado. ¡Todos a menear las caderas!—InuYasha, Miroku y Kôga vieron con desaprobación como las chicas chillaban emocionadas y se metían de lleno en la pista de baile. El primero en seguirlas fue InuYasha, quién no pensaba permitir que cualquier cuarentón borracho se acercara a su novia. Lo siguió Miroku, con la idea de bailar con Sango y cuando esta bajara la guardia… En fin, ya me entendéis. Con un suspiro de resignación, Kôga siguió a sus amigos. La pequeña Rin también necesitaría que alguien le espantara los moscones. Había mucho pervertido al que le iban las jovencitas inocentes, además, Kagome no le perdonaría jamás si dejaba que le pasara algo. A fin de cuentas, le había pedido que la cuidara.

La música era movida y lo estaban pasando genial. InuYasha consultó su reloj: era casi la una y media de la mañana. Le había prometido a Naomi que como muy tarde estarían a las dos en casa. Atrapó a Kagome por la cintura y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Ella le sonrió una vez que se separaron, algo sonrojada. A él le sorprendía que ella todavía mostrara vergüenza con esas muestras de afecto. Aunque bueno, él no se quedaba atrás cuando de demostrar sus sentimientos se trataba—. Tenemos que irnos. —Le enseñó la hora y Kagome suspiró, resignada, asintiendo.

—Reúne a los chicos, iré un momento al baño y os pillo en la entrada. —A InuYasha no le hacía gracia dejarla ir sola por ahí. Kagome sonrió al ver la mueca de desaprobación en el rostro masculino—. No me pasará nada. Te aseguro que un buen rodillazo soluciona muchas cosas. —InuYasha se relajó un tanto al oír sus palabras. Kagome le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse hacia el cuarto de baño.

Se regocijó al ver que no había cola y entró al baño de mujeres. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer allí, se lavó las manos y se refrescó la cara, limpiando así las gotas de sudor que le resbalaban por el rostro. Una chica entró justo cuando ella terminaba de secarse. Salió del baño, sonriente. Aquella noche lo había pasado estupendo. Había sido su primera fiesta y no podía ser mejor—. ¡Kagome, cariño!—Se volvió y parpadeó al ver llegar junto a ella a Jakotsu—. ¿Qué tal lo estáis pasando?

—¡Genial, Jakotsu-san! ¡Muchísimas gracias por las invitaciones!—Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Ush, no seas tan formal, nena. Me alegro de que lo estéis pasando bien. —Le sonrió, apoyándose contra la pared. Kagome le devolvió el gesto.

—Sí, pero ya nos tenemos que ir. Le prometí a mi madre que estaría en casa a más tardar a las dos. —Jakotsu suspiró.

—Estas madres… Aunque lo entiendo. Una chica tan guapa como tú no debería andar suelta a estas horas, y menos a tus años. —Kagome rio. Le agradaba Jakotsu. Era amable y divertido.

—¿Quién es tu amiga, Jakotsu?—El aludido se incorporó y, tomando a Kagome del brazo, tiró suavemente de ella para ocultarla parcialmente con su cuerpo. La azabache lo miró, confusa, centrándose luego en los tres chicos parados frente a ellos.

—Familia, esta es Kagome, una buena clienta.

—¿De esa tienducha de mala muerte que regentas?—Jakotsu torció la boca.

—Sí, Renkotsu, de esa tienducha de la cuál soy dueño. Ah, por cierto ¿te he dicho ya mi margen de beneficios?—Se volvió a Kagome—. Cielo ¿no te ibas? No quisiera que tu novio me acusara de levantarle a la churri. —Kagome sonrió.

—Sí. Gracias de nuevo, Jakotsu-san. —Dio unos pasos, mirando con curiosidad para los tres hombres allí parados. Uno de ellos la tomó de la muñeca.

—Perdone. —Kagome intentó liberarse, pero el agarre era firme.

—Suikotsu, déjala. No es una de tus amiguitas.

—No, pero está de muy buen ver. Y yo que creía que eras gay.

—Soy gay, hermanito. Por favor, suéltala, no tiene más de quince años. Es una niña. —Aquellas palabras hicieron al fin que la soltara. Salió casi corriendo del pasillo, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. No era tan idiota como para no saber lo que ese hombre quería de ella. Se veían casos a diario de agresiones sexuales a adolescentes en las noticias. Maldito país machista.

En su ansia por salir de allí cuanto antes, chocó con alguien. Consiguió mantener el equilibrio—. Discúlpeme. —Hizo amago de seguir su camino.

—Vaya, tenemos que dejar de conocernos así. —Los ojos azules de Bankotsu brillaban divertidos al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

—Yo ya me iba. Adiós.

—¡Espera! ¡Oye, espera!—Bankotsu la tomó del codo. Kagome dio un respingo y se apartó de un salto, como asustada. Bankotsu rio y le tendió una tarjeta.

—Toma. Trabajo para una agencia de modelos. Si te interesa, llámame. Tienes las proporciones perfectas. —Asintió rápidamente, tomó la tarjeta sin prestar atención realmente a sus palabras y se fue a paso rápido de allí.

En cuanto llegó al vestíbulo y vio a sus amigos respiró aliviada. InuYasha hizo lo mismo al verla llegar sana y salva. Ya estaba a punto de entrar de nuevo a buscarla, preocupado por su tardanza.

Cogieron un taxi y se metieron dentro. Kagome había arrancado la firme promesa a Miroku y a Kôga de que cuidarían de Rin y de Sango respectivamente—. Kagome ¿estás bien?—La azabache sonrió a su novio.

—Sí, sí. Solo estoy cansada. —Lo cierto es que la mirada del tal Suikotsu la había amedrentado. No sabía por qué, aquel hombre le daba la impresión de que era peligroso. Menos mal que no lo iba a volver a ver nunca más. Solo había sido un encuentro casual.

InuYasha le pasó un brazo por los hombros, pegándola a él, y Kagome cerró los ojos y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su novio.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, el incidente de la fiesta del desfile ya olvidado.

Al lado de InuYasha se sentía protegida. Y feliz.

Muy feliz.

**Fin capítulo 4**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal ha estado? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí xD. Personalmente, me divierto muchísimo con las escenas y los diálogos de Jakotsu. No sé si me habrá quedado OOC, pero a mí es que me chifla como lo he retratado. Tengo que hacer que aparezca más en mis historias xD.**

**¡Espero que sigáis leyendo! Ah, casi me olvido: ¡muchísimas gracias a los reviews de anónimos! Es una lata, porque no puedo contestarlos directamente por mensaje como hago con los otros, pero os agradezco muchísimo que os toméis la molestia de leer y dejar comentario. ¡Realmente lo aprecio! ¡Gracias, gracias y gracias!**

**Y tú, sí, tú, lector, el que estás al otro lado de esa pantalla, leyendo ¿me dejas un review con tu opinión? ¡Los escritores necesitamos energía! ¿Sabías que los reviews me llenan de azúcar y philadelphia con milka para que pueda seguir escribiendo? ¡Venga, anímate a dejarme tu opinión! ¡No muerdo!**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne! **

**bruxi.**


End file.
